Let's Get Married
by meanieku
Summary: Sebuah lamaran pernikahan palsu, one night stand, nenek yang segera ingin punya cicit dan juga kehadiran seorang bayi. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak mengenal satu sama lain, beberapa alasan yang sudah disebutkan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua terpaksa menikah, kan? [MEANIE] [MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah lamaran pernikahan palsu, one night stand, nenek yang segera ingin punya cicit dan juga kehadiran seorang bayi. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak mengenal satu sama lain, beberapa alasan yang sudah disebutkan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua terpaksa menikah, kan? [MEANIE] [MPREG]

.

.

.

『Let's Get Married』

.

.

.

Takdir…

Apa kalian percaya dengan takdir?

Mungkin bagi orang yang terlahir di keluarga yang berada, memiliki penampilan yang menarik, sifat yang menyenangkan juga otak yang cerdas akan senang dengan apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan kepada mereka.

Tapi… bagaimana dengan Jeon Wonwoo?

Terlahir sebagai Jeon Wonwoo mungkin bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena ia ditakdirkan untuk bisa mengandung.

Lelaki mengandung? Yang benar saja?!

Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Sudah menjadi takdir keluarga secara turun-temurun kalau beberapa anak lelaki dari keluarga Wonwoo akan bisa mengandung. Garis keturunan keluarga mereka bahkan juga telah dicatat sejak dulu karena hal yang cukup mengejutkan ini. Kalau kalian melihat seorang laki-laki di dokter kandungan maka kalian akan tahu bahwa ia pasti berasal dari keluarga 'spesial' itu. Masih banyak juga orang yang mengernyit dan memandang rendah, tapi mereka tidak akan berani melakukan apapun karena ya… itu adalah takdir.

Mengetahui keadaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki 'spesial', Wonwoo selalu berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian publik. Ia tidak mau ada satu orang pun yang tahu soal keluarganya. Ia juga memastikan kalau ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan sesama jenis karena ia selalu berharap agar bisa hidup normal seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Ia membenci statusnya sebagai laki-laki dari keluarga 'spesial'. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri juga begitu. Keluarga Jeon memiliki dua anak perempuan sebelum nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba mengandung lagi. Dunia kemudian seakan runtuh bagi kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka tahu kalau anak ketiga mereka adalah laki-laki yang spesial. Mereka benar-benar berharap kalau mereka tidak akan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, tapi tentu saja, langit berkata lain.

Melihat bagaimana orang tuanya sendiri tidak bisa menerima keadaannya, tentu Wonwoo juga tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu membenci takdirnya ini.

"Bukankah itu sebuah kutukan?" Kata Wonwoo yang sedang berbicara dengan teman baiknya yang bernama Jihoon di telepon. Jihoon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu soal rahasia Wonwoo.

"Sebuah berkat, Wonwoo" Ralat Jihoon, "Kau tahu? Banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berharap agar mereka bisa mengandung juga"

"Itu kan karena mereka gay! Kalau aku kan tidak gay maka aku tidak butuh rahim seperti ini"

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Jadi kau mau berkata jujur kepada Mina, tidak?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Alasan ia menelpon Jihoon adalah untuk menanyakan pendapatnya tentang hal itu.

Apa Wonwoo harus berkata jujur kepada pacarnya kalau ia ini laki-laki spesial?

Seperti yang sudah Wonwoo katakan tadi, dia itu bukan gay. Ia juga memiliki seorang pacar yang cantik dan baik hati bernama Mina. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masuk kuliah, jadi sudah sekitar 3 tahunan. Wonwoo merasa kalau ia benar-benar serius dengan pacarnya ini dan tidak ingin menutupi kenyataan kalau ia laki-laki yang bisa mengandung.

"Tapi Mina orangnya baik, dia pasti mengerti, kan?" Entah Wonwoo sedang bertanya atau memastikan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Walau mereka sudah pacaran cukup lama, keduanya bisa dibilang tidak begitu dekat. Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki sifat yang mirip, agak pendiam dan cuek jadi keduanya tidak bisa membuka diri begitu saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi hubungan mereka ini aneh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan hubungan kalian, Won" Kata Jihoon dengan jujur, "Kalian tidak seperti orang pacaran. Tapi kalau kau memang serius dengannya, coba saja katakan yang jujur. Kalau memang ia bisa menerima berarti ia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu"

Jihoon itu memang bijak dan sangat cerdas. Setiap Wonwoo ada masalah, ia akan mencari Jihoon dan lelaki yang lebih pendek ini memang selalu bisa memberikan jawaban yang paling tepat dan masuk akal.

"Baiklah" Wonwoo sudah membulatkan tekadnya, "Aku akan beritahu dia sabtu ini"

Bisa membuka diri dan memberitahu kepada orang lain kalau dirinya itu spesial merupakan hal yang sangat berat bagi Wonwoo. Jika ia bisa mengatakan itu padamu, berarti kau adalah orang yang ia percaya. Kali ini pun, Wonwoo yakin kalau ia bisa mempercayai Mina.

Ah… Wonwoo benar-benar berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki muda berlari menuju rumahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia masih menggunakan sepatunya di dalam rumah.

"Halmoni!" Panggilnya ketika ia tiba di kamar milik neneknya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia pun melihat keadaan neneknya yang hanya terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Seorang dokter dan perawat yang sedang memeriksa keadaan nenek tua itu.

"Mingyu-yah" Panggil si nenek dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lemas.

"Ada apa dengan Halmoni, dok?" Tanya Mingyu kepada dokter keluarganya tersebut.

"Oh, Ia hanya kelelahan Mingyu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Dokter yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu, berusaha untuk menenangkan lelaki muda itu.

"Apanya yang hanya kelelahan, Yunho?" Nenek dan juga keluarga satu-satunya dari Kim Mingyu mengernyit, tidak suka dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Aku ini sudah tua renta. Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan dipanggil Tuhan"

"Halmoni" Ah, Mingyu benar-benar benci ketika neneknya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu…" Kata Halmoni sebelum ia menggenggam tangan Mingyu dengan erat, "Aku ingin cicit"

Lagi-lagi.

Mingyu mendengus, "Aku masih 22 tahun. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah"

Kim Mingyu, satu-satunya penerus dari perusahaan raksasa di Korea ini memang begitu menyayangi neneknya. Sangat. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Mingyu hanya berusia 15 tahun, maka semenjak itu ia dibesarkan oleh neneknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mingyu akan melakukan apapun untuk neneknya dan memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan walaupun hal tersebut sangat mahal dan sulit didapat. Ia ingin membuat nenek tercintanya itu bahagia. Tapi tentu saja, neneknya ini juga kaya raya jadi ia tidak butuh dibelikan sesuatu oleh cucunya karena ia bisa beli sendiri. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah cicit. Ia ingin bisa melihat cicitnya sebelum ia meninggal. Hanya itu permintaannya tapi tentu saja hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Mingyu berikan begitu saja.

"Kakekmu menikah denganku ketika ia berusia 18 tahun"

"Tapi itu kan jaman dulu, nek"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jaman dulu dan jaman sekarang kan sama saja!"

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak ingin neneknya naik darah hanya karena pertengkaran kecil ini. Keras kepala mungkin merupakan salah satu sifat yang sudah diturunkan dari jaman Joseon untuk keluarga ini.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" Kata Halmoni, "Segera lamar dia!"

"Kita belum siap, nek"

"Ayolah, cu. Kau ini ingin aku mati dengan penyesalan?"

Mingyu benar-benar tidak suka ketika neneknya mengatakan hal seperti itu, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan gilanya ini.

Melamar pacarnya.

Melamar Nayeon.

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMA. Sekitar 4 hingga 5 tahun. Walaupun mereka berdua masih terbilang muda, tapi waktu yang mereka habiskan sudah sangat lama. Mingyu juga sangat begitu mencintai Nayeon. Kalau mereka memang bisa menikah, ia akan menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia sedunia. Tentu saja. Nayeon itu cantik, baik, lucu dan juga suka anak kecil. Bukankah ia sudah sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu?

Baiklah. Mingyu akan coba melamarnya.

Kalau kali ini ditolak, kan bisa lain kali coba lagi.

Ugh tidak.

Mingyu tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

Ia harus memastikan kalau lamaran ini akan berhasil. Ia harus mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Ia harus melakukannya dengan sempurna hingga Nayeon tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Oke, aku akan melamar pacarku" Kata Mingyu kepada neneknya yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen. Mendengar itu, mata neneknya berbinar dengan semangat.

"Akhirnya!" Nenek Mingyu segera bangun dari kasurnya dan memanggil sekretaris pribadinya, "Jun! Tolong sewa restoran di hotel KM untuk Sabtu ini sekitar jam 7 malam. Mingyu akan melamar kekasihnya. Jangan lupa panggil pemusik ternama dan juga hias restoran itu seromantis mungkin. Lalu, sewa satu kamar presiden malam itu untuk Mingyu dan kekasihnya"

"Halmoni!" Mingyu terkadang cukup terkejut dengan bagaimana neneknya itu bisa begitu terbuka. Baru juga dilamar, ia sudah ingin Mingyu agar segera cepat-cepat membuat cicit untuknya.

"Menu makanannya harus yang terbaik. Lalu untuk cincinnya-" Halmoni melirik Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam saja.

Mingyu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yang akan beli cincinnya sendiri"

"Kalau begitu itu saja" Kata Halmoni sebelum ia menutup sambungannya dengan Jun yang notabene berada di rumah yang sama dengan mereka.

Oh iya, Jun itu merupakan anak laki-laki dari orang kepercayaan nenek Mingyu. Jadi, ia pun dipekerjakan sebagai sekretaris atau bisa dibilang pembantu? Yang akan selalu menemani nenek kemanapun. Ia juga sudah dianggap seperti keluarga di rumah itu. Mingyu kan memang sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya, jadi nenek kesepian. Keberadaan Jun membuatnya seakan memiliki cucu lain yang jauh lebih lucu dan penurut. Tidak seperti Mingyu.

Setelah melihat wajah neneknya yang terlihat bahagia, Mingyu juga jadi ikut senang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sabtu kan 2 hari lagi. Ketika menyadari hal itu, Mingyu mengerang. Ia harus beli cincinnya besok, tapi pekerjaannya masih menumpuk belum ditambah tugas kampusnya yang juga sangat banyak mengingat ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Tapi demi wanita yang ia cintai… apa sih yang tidak?

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu segera pergi ke toko perhiasan di Gangnam setelah ia menyelesaikan kelas paginya. Ia hanya punya waktu 1 jam untuk membeli cincin sebelum ia harus kembali ke kampus lagi. Malamnya, ia harus memeriksa beberapa berkas yang menumpuk di rumah. Hari ini akan sangat melelahkan.

Mingyu memperhatikan cincin-cincin yang ada di depannya satu persatu. Entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang ia sukai. Semuanya memiliki permata yang banyak dan besar sedangkan Mingyu hanya ingin cincin bermodel simple. Bukan, bukan karena Mingyu pelit tapi karena memang seleranya ya seperti itu.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu buah berlian sedang ditangahnya yang terlihat begitu simple namun elegan itu berhasil menarik hatinya. Nayeon mungkin akan lebih suka cincin dengan berlian yang besar, tapi Mingyu lebih memilih cincin simple itu. Ia tidak akan ditolak hanya gara-gara cincin ini, kan?

Tentu saja tidak. Nayeon bukan wanita mata duitan seperti itu.

Setelah membeli cincin tersebut Mingyu pun kembali ke kampusnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga begitu menunggu agar hari esok cepat datang. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan karena umurnya yang terbilang masih muda ini tapi karena ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya seperti ini, tentu saja ia juga menjadi bersemangat.

Namun sebetulnya ia masih agak sedikit ragu.

Ragu, apakah ia sudah siap untuk menikah dan juga apakah Nayeon adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam minggu biasanya jalanan dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan. Ditambah dengan dinginnya udara walaupun di musim gugur membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis.

Mingyu sudah berada di restoran sejak satu jam yang lalu. Setiap ujung ruangan ia perhatikan agar semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Ia mengenakan baju dengan jas biru navy yang membuat tubuhnya semakin terlihat seperti seorang model. Rmbutnya juga ditata begitu rapih agar mala mini ia terlihat lebih mempesona.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya Nayeon datang sebentar lagi. Mingyu pun mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan sampai dalam waktu sekitar 10 menit?" Jawab kekasihnya, Nayeon.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti"

Mingyu memutus telponnya dan segera bergegas keluar. Ia harus menjemput Nayeon.

Baru satu langkah ia keluar dari hotel bintang 5 milik keluarganya itu, ia sudah disapa dengan dinginnya angin malam. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar, sangat ramai. Karena hotel itu berada di tengah pusat perbelanjaan, maka tentu saja jalanan juga akan sangat ramai. Namun tiba-tiba, mata Mingyu menangkap sesosok wanita yang ia kenal betul. Wanita itu sedang membelakangi Mingyu, tapi dari gaya berpakaian dan model rambutnya ia tahu betul kalau itu adalah Nayeon.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Nayeon yang seharusnya datang 10 menit lagi. Ternyata dia sudah disini. Nayeon terlihat sedang bersender kepada sebuah tiang sambil menelpon. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia bilang akan sampai 10 menit lagi.

Mingyu ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan dengan berjalan pelan kearah kekasihnya dan menunggunya selesai berbicara dengan siapapun itu. Mingyu paling tidak suka diganggu ketika ia menelpon orang, maka ia tentu tidak akan melakukan hal itu juga.

"Tadi aku sudah berada di depan restorannya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Hiasan dimana-mana!" Senyuman Mingyu pun hilang dari wajahnya karena nada yang Nayeon gunakan. Ia terdengar kesal.

"Sepertinya Mingyu akan melamarku. Yang benar saja?! Ya aku tahu dia kaya. Kau pikir apa alasanku masih berpacaran dengannya hingga sekarang? Oh ya, wajahnya juga. Aku senang sekali ketika melihat orang-orang merasa iri karena aku memiliki pacar setampan Mingyu. Tapi tetap saja, ia itu membosankan" Kata Nayeon sambil memainkan kukunya yang warna warni, masih tidak menyadari kalau pacarnya ada tepat di belakangnya, mendengar semua perkataannya itu.

"Iya lagipula aku juga baru mulai jalan dengan Dongho. Jonghyun juga sama membosankannya seperti Mingyu jadi aku putuskan dia. Iya, iya aku tahu. Kim Mingyu itu kan memang bodoh, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini aku punya selingkuhan. 4 mungkin? Aku juga tidak hafal" Lanjut Nayeon yang membuat hati Mingyu terasa begitu sakit.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi selama ini ia hanya dipermainkan?! Seluruh rasa cintanya pada Nayeon hilang dalam sekejap. Ya, mungkin tidak hilang karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama tapi Mingyu membencinya. Kim Mingyu benar-benar merasakan sebuah perasaan benci kepada wanita yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan menerimanya? Masa depan cerah hahaha" Nayeon tertawa, "Lagipula selama ini ia tidak pernah menangkapku selingkuh, jadi aku yakin aku juga masih bisa main-main walaupun sudah menikah"

Yang benar saja.

Kim Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak, ia tidak akan membuat sebuah bahan tontonan di keramaian seperti ini. Semua orang akan tahu kalau ia diselingkuhi. Mungkin juga Nayeon akan mencampakannya disana dan membuatnya malu di hadapan semua orang. Tidak. Dipermalukan di depan orang merupakan hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Seseorang seperti Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu.

Kim Mingyu kembali ke hotelnya dan berjalan kearah toilet. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Mengerikan. Wajah Mingyu terlihat begitu mengerikan. Seluruh senyuman dan antisipasi yang ia lihat pagi ini hilang digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi seperti monster yang kelaparan.

Salah satu sifat buruk dari Kim Mingyu itu adalah ketika dia marah. Semua orang akan kena imbasnya. Ia akan bersikap seenaknya dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Tapi kali ini selain marah, ia juga sedih. Tentu saja. Pacarnya baru mengatakan kalau selama ini Mingyu itu hanya seperti sebuah pameran dan atm berjalan!

Tapi apa yang Mingyu harus lakukan? Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencopot semua hiasan yang sudah tertempel indah di setiap suduh ruangan.

Mingyu keluar dari toilet dan siap untuk menelpon Jun namun tiba-tiba apa yang ada di depannya menarik perhatiannya. Ada orang bertengkar.

"Kau menggelikan" Kata wanita itu kepada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Mingyu seakan lupa dengan apa yang sedang terjadi beberapa menit lalu karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang terlalu menarik untuk ditonton. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan membiarkan sebuah pertengkaran hebat terjadi di hotelnya. Kalau pasangan di depannya ini membuat masalah ia akan segera menendang mereka keluar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu" Kata lelaki dengan mata rubah itu.

"Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi?" Wanita itu sebetulnya cantik, tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Mingyu, "Kau ini menggelikan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"

"Tapi-" Lelaki itu masih berusaha untuk meraih tangan pacarnya, namun ditepis.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Sejujurnya saja selama ini aku lelah berpacaran denganmu"

Perkataan wanita itu membuat Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. Apa lelaki itu juga dicampakkan seperti dirinya?

"Dan apa yang baru aku dengar? Benar-benar menggelikan. Jangan harap akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu, Wonwoo. Mungkin mulai sekarang kau harus mencoba mencari laki-laki untuk dipacari"

"Mina!" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya, ia tidak suka bagaimana ia merendahkannya seperti ini. Ternyata Wonwoo salah. Ternyata Mina bukan wanita yang baik dan pengertian.

"Kau ini monster. Tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu!"

 _Kau ini monster._

Wonwoo terdiam. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit karena pacarnya ini ternyata tidak bisa menerima keadaannya, tapi, ia tidak menyangka pacarnya itu juga akan mengatakan hal yang sekejam itu.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu muak melihat wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan-perempuan itu bisa mengatakan dan melakukan apapun sesuka mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain?!

Mungkin karena Mingyu juga baru dicampakkan. Mungkin karena Mingyu merasa adanya kesamaan dalam diri mereka. Mingyu seakan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pasangan itu bertengkar, tapi ia dapat merasakannya. Ia dapat merasakan kalau lelaki itu tidak salah.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini, tapi Mingyu merasa yakin dan benar.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang dia milikku" Kata Mingyu sambil menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat kepada tangan mereka sebelum matanya menjalar ke wajah orang yang sedang menggandengnya ini.

"Yang benar saja, apa kau tahu kalau dia-"

"Apa? Aku sudah menyukai Wonwoo sejak dulu. Sekarang aku tahu kalau ia sudah tidak punya kekasih berarti aku bisa bersamanya" Kata Mingyu dengan percaya diri. Ia hanya berharap kalau ia tidak salah menyebut nama lelaki ini, "Kalau kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan disini, mungkin kau bisa pergi?"

"Kalian berdua membuatku jijik" Kata Mina sebelum ia meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Melihat Mina yang pergi, Wonwoo ingin mengejarnya namun Mingyu menahannya dengan menarik lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Wonwoo dengan kesal dan frustrasi.

"Aku membantumu" Jawab Mingyu.

"Membantu apa?" Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau membuatku putus dengan pacarku!"

"Apa kau memiliki tingkat delusional yang tinggi? Dia baru saja mencampakanmu! Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi kau bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ia sudah tidak ingin bersamamu lagi"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan yang tajam kepada Mingyu.

"Tapi kau kan tidak tahu ia marah kepadaku gara-gara apa" Kata Wonwoo dengan nada yang lebih lembut kali ini. Menyadari kalau ia benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan dengan Mina.

"Apa kau rela harga dirimu diinjak-injak seperti itu?" Mingyu juga jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Padahal ia baru saja menolong laki-laki di hadapannya ini, tapi kenapa ia malah marah bukannya berterima kasih.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jawab Wonwoo. Ia sangat mencintai Mina. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berhenti begitu saja.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau lakukan? Membujuknya untuk kembali kepadamu? Sepertinya ia sudah tidak mau melihatmu lagi"

Betul. Mingyu memang benar.

Setelah Wonwoo mengatakan kepada Mina soal dirinya yang punya rahim dan bisa mengandung ini, wajah wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak enak. Jijik. Jantung Wonwoo seakan ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum ketika melihat wajahnya.

Mingyu tidak percaya dengan orang di hadapannya. Mingyu saja bisa langsung menerima kenyataan dan ingin segera memutuskan Nayeon, tapi bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo malah ingin tetap bersama pacarnya itu?

Apa Mingyu salah tanggap? Apa sebetulnya Wonwoo yang brengsek sehingga menyebabkan wanita itu mau putus?

Seluruh pikiran Mingyu terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar ringtone handphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku jasnya dan melihat layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

Nayeon.

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya karena frustrasi. Ia lupa untuk segera mencopot semua hiasan di restoran itu. Nayeon pasti sudah melihatnya. Bagaimana ini, Mingyu tidak mau terlihat seperti ia akan melamar Nayeon. Harga dirinya mau ditaruh dimana?!

Ia ingin memberikan pembalasan kepada wanita yang sudah mempermainkannya itu. Ia tidak ingin putus dengan cara yang biasa.

Tapi.. ia harus bagaimana?

Mingyu melirik lelaki bermata rubah di depannya ini sebelum sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah membantumu, sekarang giliranmu untuk membantuku" Kata Mingyu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

'Kurus sekali dia' Pikir Mingyu ketika dapat merasakan betapa kecilnya pergelangan tangan itu. Mungkin ukurannya bisa sama dengan punya Nayeon. Mingyu kemudian menaikkan tangan Wonwoo dan memperhatikan jari-jarinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lalu aku harus membantumu apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berusaha untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman lelaki asing ini. Tapi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini ternyata sangat kuat.

"Perfect" Mingyu tersenyum ketika melihat jari-jari Wonwoo begitu kurus dan ramping. Cincin yang ia siapkan untuk Nayeon pasti muat di jari manisnya.

"Ikut aku" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku mohon, bantu aku" Suara Mingyu kali ini terdengar seperti ia benar-benar butuh bantuan. Wonwoo dibuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

"Ya tapi bantu apa?"

"You just have to play along and follow my lead" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia merangkul Wonwoo dan menempelkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"H-hei!" Wonwoo mencoba untuk mendorong Mingyu namun niatnya hilang ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sebuah restoran yang dihias begitu indah. Kalau dilihat dari balon-balon berbentuk hati, kelopak bunga mawar di lantai serta kosongnya restoran tersebut, Wonwoo tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ini ada hubungannya dengan soal lamar-melamar.

Keduanya berjalan ke dalam restoran itu hingga mereka melihat seorang wanita muda cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya. Menyadari keberadaan pacarnya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

'Apa ia ingin aku merekam momen bahagia ini?' Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati. Bisa jadi. Dan dengan begitu, Wonwoo mengambil kesimpulan kalau ia diminta bantuan untuk menjadi tukang video atau foto.

"Mingyu" Panggil Nayeon sebelum matanya jatuh ke lelaki yang sedang dirangkul kekasihnya ini, "Siapa dia?"

"Nayeon" Mulai Mingyu, "Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk mengatakan kalau aku ingin kita putus"

Mata Nayeon dan Wonwoo sama-sama membesar.

Ada apa ini?! Keduanya benar-benar bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku menemukan orang lain yang ingin aku nikahi" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis kepada Wonwoo.

Ada sebuah firasat tidak enak muncul di hati Wonwoo. Sebuah pikiran aneh juga terbesit di pikirannya.

Tapi ternyata firasatnya itu memang dinyatakan benar ketika ia melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya perlahan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Ada apa ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut?

Sekedar informasi. Tidak semua lelaki di keturunan keluarga Wonwoo bisa mengandung. Hanya sekitar 50%? Fifty fifty lah kemungkinan mereka bisa mengandung. Hehehe

Anyway, aku harap ngga banyak typo atau kesalahan ya diatas.

Hope you like it dan REVIEW please~


	2. Crazy Thing Called Fate

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tertegun mendengar perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh lelaki yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Ia masih belum bisa memahami apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi saat itu. Kenapa lelaki asing ini malah melamarnya?

Mata Wonwoo kemudian melirik wanita cantik yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu, entah karena marah atau malu. Apa yang Wonwoo harus lakukan? Bukankah ini artinya ia telah menjadi pihak ketiga? Wonwoo tidak mau diikut campurkan dalam hubungan orang lain. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, lelaki ini tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab, kan? Jadi bagaimana? Apa Wonwoo ikuti saja permainannya?

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah lelaki tampan itu dan siap untuk menerima lamarannya tetapi Nayeon tiba-tiba menarik pundak Mingyu, membuatnya kembali berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Mingyu?!" Tanya Nayeon dengan nada suara setengah teriak.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, kan? Aku ingin putus denganmu"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Minyu mendengus sebelum ia menatap mata Nayeon, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku"

Mendengar perkataan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo cukup terkejut. Wanita ini selingkuh? Jadi sekarang lelaki yang bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu ini ingin balas dendam dengan pura-pura melamar orang lain?

"A-aku.." Nayeon kehilangan kata-kata. Selama ini ia pikir Mingyu tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan juga kampus, mereka bahkan tidak terlalu sering pergi berkencan. Namun satu hal yang pasti yaitu Mingyu sering mengiriminya hadiah-hadiah, maka dari itu Nayeon masih mempertahankan lelaki kaya ini.

"Kau pikir ini semua karena siapa?" Nayeon menaikkan suaranya. Setelah 4 tahun bersama, Mingyu tahu betul kalau pacarnya ini adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya, "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu yang entah tidak pernah habis. Aku selalu menjadi nomor 2 atau 3 bagimu. Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memutuskanku saja?"

Nayeon terdiam kembali. Matanya sudah mulai berair, bibirnya pun bergetar.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Biasanya air mata Nayeon akan selalu ia gunakan untuk bisa keluar dari permasalahan yang ia hadapi, tapi kali ini, Mingyu tidak akan tertipu dengan air mata buaya itu lagi. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada Wonwoo sebelum ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cintai. Aku harap kau juga akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus, bukan karena uang atau penampilannya saja"

"Aku tidak percaya ternyata kau ini gay" Nayeon berdecih.

Mingyu selingkuh dengan seorang lelaki tentu membuat harga diri Nayeon jauh lebih tersakiti. Hal yang dilakukan Nayeon berikutnya membuat semua staff di restoran itu terkesiap. Ia menampar lelaki tinggi itu dengan sangat keras. Mata Wonwoo membulat kaget, ia pun reflek meraih pipi Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum hangat kepada Wonwoo sambil membisikkan, "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk sambil merasakan Mingyu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seakan ingin mengatakan kalau ia memang tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan ditampar sebelumnya, tapi jika dilihat dari suara tamparan yang begitu nyaring, pasti itu sangat menyakitkan.

Nayeon menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil sebelum ia meninggalkan keduanya di dalam restoran tanpa mengatakan apapun. Melihat ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdebatkan atau menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Mingyu sama sekali membuat lelaki tinggi itu sadar kalau Nayeon benar-benar hanya mencintai hartanya.

Suasana di dalam restoran itu seakan membeku. Tidak ada seorang pun disana yang tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Para pelayan dan manager restoran itu sendiri cukup bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pada awalnya mereka mengira kalau Nayeon adalah orang yang akan Mingyu lamar, maka mereka membiarkannya untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Tetapi setelah melihat kejadian ini, mereka jadi ketakutan.

"Tuan Mingyu, maafkan kami. Kami pikir wanita itu adalah orang yang akan anda lamar malam ini" Kata manager restoran itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan salah kalian"

Manager restoran itu sudah keringat dingin, ia pun mengisyaratkan para pemusik untuk mulai memainkan lagu agar setidaknya suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia juga mengisyaratkan para pelayan untuk mengeluarkan makanan dan souvenir yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka semua hanya dapat berdiri disana, menunggu agar Mingyu segera melamar Wonwoo. Mingyu pun menyadari kalau semua pegawai di restoran itu tahu kalau Wonwoo adalah pacarnya yang akan ia lamar. Kalau Mingyu pulang begitu saja, pasti keadaan akan menjadi semakin merepotkan. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan muka di depan orang-orang ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu mengeluarkan cicin yang sudah ia siapkan itu dari kotaknya dan meraih tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku harap kau mau menikah denganku" Kata Mingyu sambil memasukkan cicin itu ke jari manis Wonwoo. Firasat Mingyu sebelumnya ternyata memang benar, cicin itu pas di jari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pikir ia hanya akan digunakan untuk membuat pacar Mingyu itu marah, tapi kenapa Mingyu masih melamarnya seperti ini?

Wonwoo kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, "Tentu saja"

"Selamat!" Manager café itu menyelamati Mingyu dan Wonwoo sebelum para pelayan ikut bersorak. Mereka kemudian memberikan souvenir berupa snow globe.

Wonwoo menerima snow globe itu, "Terima kasih"

Seorang pelayan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid dan menyuruh mereka untuk berpose. Mingyu pun merangkul Wonwoo seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa untuk dilakukan, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih pendek itu hanya dapat tersenyum kaku ke arah kamera sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya itu.

"Tuan, Makan malam an-"

"Tolong bawa makan malam kami ke kamar" Kata Mingyu memotong omongan menager tersebut sebelum ia menggandeng Wonwoo lagi dan menariknya keluar dari restoran itu begitu saja.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika mereka berhenti di depan lift.

"Kamar" Jawab Minyu singkat.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Mingyu tidak menggubris pertanyaan lelaki yang sedang ia gandeng itu. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Mingyu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift tapi Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ke kamar denganmu?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya, "Kita hanya akan makan malam disana, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir? Walaupun Mingyu itu tampan dan kaya, Wonwoo kan masih belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba dirampok? Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba dibunuh dan organ dalamnya dijual?!

"Ayolah" Bujuk Mingyu ketika ia melihat Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di depan lift dengan ragu. Namun karena Wonwoo masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk menarik lelaki itu ke dalam dan langsung memencet tombol tutup.

"Yah!" Dengan begitu, pintu lift tertutup dan Mingyu menghalangi Wonwoo dari dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Merasakan bagaimana lift sudah mulai bergerak, Wonwoo hanya dapat pasrah, "Hanya makan malam?"

"Hanya makan malam" Mingyu mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan gay"

Wonwoo mendengus kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kalau soal Mingyu yang bukan gay itu sih Wonwoo juga sudah tahu, barusan kan ia baru putus dengan pacarnya yang merupakan seorang perempuan. Yang Wonwoo takuti itu kalau lelaki tampan ini adalah seorang psychopath. Ia masih belum ingin mati.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai 17, lantai tertinggi di hotel itu. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah dipesankan oleh neneknya. Ketika Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, Wonwoo tiba-tiba jadi ragu.

Apa lebih baik ia kabur sekarang?

"Ayo masuk" Wonwoo sedang bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Mingyu sudah membuka pintu kamar itu dan menunggunya untuk masuk.

Ah, Wonwoo terlambat.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan dagunya terjatuh ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini bukan kamar hotel biasa.

"Ini… hotel atau apartemen?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polos sambil berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari.

Mingyu tertawa kecil dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang muat untuk 4 orang. Wonwoo kemudian menelusuri hotel yang terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen kecil. Ada dapur, meja makan yang muat untuk 6 orang, 2 kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Seumur hidup Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menyangka ia bisa melihat kamar sekelas ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Wonwoo kemudian melirik ke Mingyu yang sedang menggonta-ganti channel TV.

"Ia benar-benar kaya, pantas saja wanita tadi tidak mau memutuskannya" Kata Wonwoo dengan nada tidak suka. Takdir itu memang menyebalkan. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa terlahir di keluarga yang berlimpah seperti ini? Ia malah terlahir dengan Rahim. Tidak adil.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" Tanya Mingyu tanpa melihat ke arah Wonwoo sama sekali. Wonwoo berdehem dan duduk di samping Mingyu. Oh, bahkan sofanya juga sangat empuk.

"Jadi, kapan makanannya akan datang?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia merasa canggung berduaan dengan lelaki yang ia tidak kenal seperti ini. Setidaknya kalau mereka sedang makan ia tidak harus membuat percakapan atau semacamnya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah"

Seperti kata Mingyu, tak lama setelah itu makanan mereka pun datang. Lagi-lagi dagu Wonwo terjatuh. Steak, lobster, dan makanan-makanan lezat lain yang Wonwoo tidak ketahui namanya memenuhi meja persegi yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela besar itu.

"Terima kasih" Mingyu memberikan uang tip kepada pelayan yang sudah membawakan makanan mereka ke atas. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti sudah siap menyantap makan malam mereka detik itu juga.

"Apa kau begitu lapar?"

Wonwoo tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah. Apa ia terlihat begitu norak dan kampungan?

"Iya, aku belum makan dari siang" Jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur. Siang tadi ia sangat gugup karena akan memberitahu Mina soal rahasianya, ia sampai tidak punya nafsu makan.

Oh iya. Mina. Ketika mengingat mantannya itu, Wonwoo tiba-tiba jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu saat ia menyadari ekspresi wajah Wonwoo berubah.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"Memikirkan mantanmu?" Mendengar kata 'mantan' keluar dari mulut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka saja ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Mina itu wanita baik-baik, hangat dan juga ramah"

Mingyu mendecih, "Kau ini. Wanita itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Seharusnya kau senang karena bisa keluar dari jeratan wanita jahat semacam itu"

"Tapi…" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ah, aku ingin minum soju"

"Soju?"

"Hmmm" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Apa tidak ada Soju atau beer disini? Wine dan champagne tidak sesuai dengan moodku sekarang"

"Apa bedanya kan sama-sama alcohol?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Wine ini seakan memberikan kesan kalau kita sedang berpesta karena baru putus dengan pacar masing-masing. Kalau Soju dan beer akan terkesan lebih mengenaskan dan menyedihkan"

"Dan kau lebih memilih untuk terlihat mengenaskan setelah putus dari pacarmu?" Tanya Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kita beli dulu yuk sojunya" Ajak Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan Mingyu tadi.

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya, tidak setuju dengan ide Wonwoo untuk membeli Soju dan Beer.

"Ayolah" Kali ini Wonwoo yang membujuk Mingyu untuk menuruti permintaannya, "Aku kan sudah membantumu. Sekarang aku harap kau mau berbaik hati untuk membantuku melupakan semuanya untuk malam ini"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya. Selama hidupnya ia jarang sekali minum Soju, mungkin kalau dijumlahkan bisa dihitung jari. Mingyu tentu lebih memilih untuk minum di bar kelas atas yang menyediakan minuman mahal seperti vodka atau martini. Satu botol soju hanya sekitar 3000 won, kan? Ah, minuman orang kismin. Tapi ketika Mingyu melihat bagaimana eskpresi wajah yang digunakan oleh Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak bisa menolaknya.

Yang benar saja?

Mingyu tidak percaya kalau ia akan melakukan ini. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang baru saja ia kenal sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei, Jun" Sapa Mingyu setelah Jun mengangkat telponnya.

 _"_ _Mingyu aku dengar ka-"_

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan" Potong Mingyu, "Tolong belikan soju dan kirim ke kamar hotelku sekarang"

 _"_ _Soju?"_

"Hmm" Mingyu yakin Jun pasti cukup terkejut dengan permintaannya ini. Di ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

 _"_ _Rasa apa?"_

"Mau rasa apa?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo.

"Grapefruit satu, peach satu, original 3 dan 2 kaleng beer hite"

Mendengar permintaan Wonwoo itu, Mingyu menjauhi ponselnya dari telinganya, "Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Wonwoo dengan yakin, "Lagipula kita kan berdua, pasti habis"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, kalau memang Wonwoo bisa menghabiskannya ya sudah. Mungkin memang lelaki yang kurus di depannya ini suka minum.

"Grapefruit satu, peach satu, original 3 dan 2 kaleng beer hite" Ulang Mingyu, "Iya semua itu. Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya dan beli sekarang, aku tunggu"

Mingyu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja sebelum ia mengambil peralatan makan dan memotong steak yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu aku lapar"

"Hmm.. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela besar itu menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan sempurna. Malam berganti pagi. Seperti biasa, ia akan terbangun dengan sendirinya jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Mungkin hal ini dikarenakan kesibukannya sehari-hari sebagai murid kuliahan tahun terakhir. Walaupun ada masa-masa dimana ia terjaga hingga subuh hanya untuk membuat tugas kampusnya, ia tidak pernah terbangun dengan rasa lelah seperti ini. Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan sebelum erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Tangannya meraih selimut tebal yang sebelumnya hanya menutupi kaki hingga perutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih lama lagi. Hari ini hari minggu jadi tentu ia bisa tidur hingga kapanpun yang ia mau, ditambah lagi kasurnya terasa begitu nyaman dan empuk.

Nyaman dan empuk.

Nyaman dan empuk?!

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia menyadari itu. Sejak kapan kasurnya jadi nyaman dan empuk?! Ia melihat ke langit-langit yang dihiasi dengan lampu gantung cantik dari Kristal sebelum matanya menyusuri ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ah iya. Kemarin Wonwoo mengikuti pria asing bernama Kim Mingyu dan makan makanan lezat di kamar hotel ini. Ia juga dibelikan soju dan Wonwoo masih ingat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan 5 botol soju dan 2 kaleng beer berdua. Wonwoo tersenyum. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo minum sebanyak itu. Biasanya, ia hanya mampu minum satu kaleng beer saja. Hebat. Kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

Mata Wonwoo yang menyerupai mata seekor rubah itu secara perlahan tertutup kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah pagi ini, ia ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Dengan setengah sadar, ia dapat merasakan adanya sebuah pergerakan di sampingnya namun ia tidak memperdulikannya sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

Tunggu dulu.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada pagi itu, Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia memaksakan seluruh kesadarannya untuk berkumpul saat itu juga. Ia kemudian melirik ke tangan yang sedang merangkulnya ini. Namun hal yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak begitu kencang adalah bagaimana ia dapat merasakan kalau tubuh mereka berdua tidak dipisahkan oleh sehelai benang pun. Mata Wonwoo kemudian menangkap pakaian-pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jangan bilang Wonwoo dan Mingyu…

"AAHHHHHHH" Wonwoo berteriak sambil menyikut dada Mingyu dengan sangat kuat.

"Ah!" Mingyu merintih kesakitan, ia juga cukup terkejut karena terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Kim Mingyu! Bangun sekarang juga!" Kata Wonwoo sambil memukuli pria malang yang masih setengah sadar itu.

"Kenapa kau memukuliku?! Hentikan"

Wonwoo meggertakkan giginya, "Bangun kau manusia cabul!"

"Cabul? Apa maksudmu ca-" Mingyu sudah siap untuk berdebat sebelum ia merasakan udara dingin yang seakan mengelus tubuh polosnya itu. Wonwoo baru saja menarik seluruh selimutnya untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri.

"YAH!" Mingyu sangat-sangat terkejut ketika mendapati kalau ia tidak mengenakan apapun. Terkadang ia akan tidur tanpa atasan, tapi ia tidak pernah tidur dengan telanjang bulat seperti ini. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat marah dan bagaimana ia berusaha mungkin untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, Mingyu bisa ambil kesimpulan kalau Wonwoo juga tidak mengenakan apapun. Mingyu kemudian menyadari kalau di leher Wonwoo ada bercak merah… hickey. Kalau sudah seperti ini maka kesimpulan lain yang bisa diambil adalah… mereka melakukan itu semalam.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin karena mereka meminum alcohol terlalu jadi mereka melepaskan seluruh pakaian mereka karena kepanasan. Ya, Wonwoo benar-benar berharap kalau hal itulah yang terjadi tapi ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan rasa perih dan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya.

"Wo- Wonwoo"

Orang yang namanya dipanggil itu hanya dapat terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah tembok dengan wallpaper berwarna krem itu. Dunianya seakan baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

Jeon Wonwoo baru saja melakukan one night stand dengan orang yang ia tidak kenal betul. Jeon Wonwoo si lelaki spesial yang bisa hamil melakukan one night stand dan ia adalah bottomnya. Mungkin kalau ia yang berada di atas ia tidak akan merasa sehancur ini, tapi ia yang berada dibawah! Bagaimana kalau ia hamil?! Ia sendiri tidak mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam. Memorinya hanya mengingat mereka yang memesan soju dan beer lalu meminumnya hingga habis, Ya, hanya sampai situ saja.

"Kau… pakai pengaman?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Belum tentu kita melakukannya" Kata Mingyu, berusaha untuk menenangkan Wonwoo… atau lebih tepatnya dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bagian bawahku sakit"

Mingyu menggigit bibinya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengingat apa-apa soal semalam. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Ya sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi"

Wonwoo memberikan tatapan yang sangat tajam kepada lelaki tampan di sampingnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menganggap seperti hal ini bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar? Oh ya Wonwoo lupa, Mingyu tidak bisa hamil.

"Lagipula kau seharusnya tidak memesan minuman sebanyak itu kalau kau tidak bisa minum"

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya. Yang Mingyu barusan katakan memang benar. Kalau Wonwoo tidak memesan Soju mungkin hal ini tidak akan berakhir lagipula mereka berdua tidak mengingat apapun soal semalam. Jadi… Wonwoo juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Hancur sudah. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini?!

"Bagian bawahmu tidak sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo, ia penasaran apakah ia sempat menjadi top kemarin malam.

Mingyu kemudian bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya ketika tidak merasakan apapun, "Tidak sama sekali"

"Yang benar saja" Wonwoo melungkupkan kepalanya.

"H-hei…" Panggil Mingyu dengan hati-hati, "Maafkan aku"

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Hal yang terjadi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Mingyu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar atau memungkiri kenyataan kalau mereka memang sudah melakukan itu tadi malam. Satu-satunya hal yang Wonwoo dapat harapkan adalah agar Kim Mingyu ini tidak memiliki bibit-bibit sperma yang sehat.

Jangan sampai Wonwoo hamil.

Ya, jangan sampai.

Hanya itu permohonan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Cucu halmoni yang tersayang~"

Mingyu membuang mukanya ketika melihat neneknya berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar. Ia kemudian mengaitkan lengan mereka.

"Aku dengar kau berhasil melamarnya dan bahkan menghabiskan malam bersama?" Nada yang digunakan nenek itu seperti ia sedang menggoda Mingyu, juga berusaha agar cucu satu-satunya ini akan berbagi cerita panas sedikit.

Tunggu dulu. Tapi bagaimana nenek tidak terlihat marah sama sekali? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau yang ia lamar adalah seorang lelaki?

"Hmm" Mingyu memang melamar dan menghabiskan malam bersama seseorang, tapi bukan Nayeon. Ia pikir neneknya akan marah besar setelah tahu kalau ia melamar laki-laki yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan. Hal yang paling penting bagi neneknya ini kan cicit. Kalau Mingyu pulang dengan seorang anak tanpa wanita di sampingnya pun neneknya ini pasti akan sangat bahagia. Lagipula selama ini Mingyu juga tidak pernah membawa Nayeon ke rumah. Jadi, neneknya tidak pernah tahu orang macam apa yang Mingyu pacari. Ya, yang penting cicit.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Entahlah. Aku harus merencanakannya dulu. Aku sibuk" Jawab Mingyu, masih berpura-pura.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya, kau masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan" Kata nenek, "Atau kau mau aku yang menyiapkan semuanya? Bagaimana dengan bulan depan"

"Halmoni, kalau untuk soal itu aku ingin mempersiapkannya sendiri" Ucap Mingyu dengan cepat. Ia takut kalau neneknya akan menelpon Jun pada detik itu juga. Kalau titahnya sudah sampai Jun, maka semua akan terlaksana dalam sekejap. Lagipula siapa yang akan Mingyu nikahi? Wonwoo? Kalau nenek tahu pasti ia bisa jantungan.

"Ya sudah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku ingin cicit"

"Ya.. ya"

"Tapi Mingyu… menikah bisa menunggu. Bawa saja cicitku dulu"

"Ya ampun halmoni, aku mohon jangan aneh-aneh"

"Ah kau ini tidak sayang hamoni!" Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Halmoni ini memang penuh dengan aegyo dan ceria. Ia selalu menyirami Mingyu dengan kasih sayang dan selalu mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia juga selalu memastikan kalau kebutuhan Mingyu secara fisik dan emosional akan terus terpenuhi. Jadi ketika Mingyu tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya seperti saat ini, ia merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menjadi cucu yang baik. Ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan neneknya itu. Tentu saja pernikahan dan cicit tidak akan datang dalam waktu yang dekat. Memangnya Mingyu mau menikah dengan siapa? Ia baru putus dengan Nayeon kemarin. Mingyu juga sudah memikirkan alasan-alasan yang bisa ia gunakan nantinya. Sekitar 2 minggu lagi, Ia akan bilang ke neneknya kalau tunangannya itu memutuskannya. Mingyu tidak berniat untuk mencari pacar lagi untuk saat ini. Ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa. Biarkan takdir yang memutuskan kapan nenek akan mendapatkan cicit. Mingyu hanya akan mengikuti arus.

.

Di sisi lain, Wonwoo baru saja turun di stasiun bus dekat rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa karena rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan.

"Kim Mingyu sialan"

Entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo mengata-ngatai Mingyu sepanjang jalan pulangnya. Untungnya ia mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan tersiksa karena harus sering bergerak kesana-kemari dikarenakan oleh bus yang cukup penuh di pagi hari. Saat di bus, Wonwoo melakukan pencarian tentang pil KB di google. Ia berniat untuk membelinya setelah ganti baju di toko obat terdekat. Ia harus minum itu untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak hamil. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, kan?

Setelah perjuangannya berjalan menuju flat kecil sewaannya di daerah Mapo, Wonwoo akhirnya sampai. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Mina sedang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mina menaikkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Wonwoo. Matanya terlihat sembab.

"Wonwoo" Ia berlari ke arah Wonwoo sebelum memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku"

Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiri kaku, tidak mengerti kenapa Mina bisa berada di depan rumahnya. Lalu kenapa ia menangis dan meminta maaf? Bukankah mereka sudah putus kemarin malam.

"Mina-"

"Aku minta maaf" Kata Mina sekali lagi.

Wonwoo menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Mina lalu mendorongnya pelan. Ia ingin melihat apakan Mina benar-benar serius dan tulus dengan permintaan maafnya itu.

"Selama ini aku pikir hubungan kita itu seperti berjalan di tempat. Kita tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya dan aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku. Sudah cukup lama aku berpikir kalau mungkin kita hanya merasa saling terikat dan tidak bisa mengatakan kata perpisahan. Tapi saat kau mengatakan kalau kau itu laki-laki spesial, pada awalnya aku pikir ini akan menjadi momen yang tepat untuk menghentikan hubungan kita. Aku berusaha untuk merasakan perasaan yang tidak ada dengan menggunakan kata yang sangat jahat" Air mata Mina sudah jatuh dengan begitu deras, "Tapi tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena sangat menyesal. Aku tidak mau berhenti berhubungan denganmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang aku habiskan denganmu. Walaupun kita tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu"

Wonwoo merasa sangat lega dan tersentuh ketika mendengar itu. Yang ia tahu, Mina memang bukan orang yang bisa mengatakan hal-hal jahat seperti itu. Ia bahkan menangis ketika melihat seekor tikus diputar-putar di dalam plastik sebelum dijadikan percobaan bedah oleh para mahasiswa kedokteran. Mina juga merupakan orang yang berempati tinggi, ia tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran sesempit itu. Ia tidak akan memandang orang dengan sebelah mata hanya karena kekurangan mereka.

Sejujurnya saja mereka berdua memang tidak terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hanyalah makan, nonton, main game, belajar dan shopping. Gandengan tangan? Sekali-kali. Ciuman? Keduanya merasa canggung. Apalagi melakukan hal itu, tidak pernah sama sekali.

Wonwoo jadi merasa tidak pantas untuk Mina ketika ia mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi malam. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan itu dengan orang lain.

"Wonwoo"

"Hmm?"

"Kau… tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Bukan begitu" Wonwoo menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Mina. Mereka sudah bersama semenjak awal masuk kuliah, kalau sosok Mina tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, ia pasti akan kesepian.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau Mina malah menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Hmmm" Mina mengangguk dan itu membuat Wonwoo memeluknya lebih erat.

Pada saat Mina meluapkan isi hatinya barusan, ia tidak menyinggung soal Wonwoo yang punya rahim sebagi suatu permasalahan. Sepertinya hal itu memang bukanlah sebuah masalah untuk Mina. Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia sangat senang karena semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Mau masuk dulu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memencet kode rahasia rumahnya. Tapi ketika ia sedang melakukan itu, matanya menangkap benda berwarna silver yang melingkari jari manisnya. Cincin milik Mingyu.

'Ah… Aku lupa mengembalikannya'

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mina ketika ia melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengulang memasukkan kodenya, membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya itu bersama pacarnya.

Hari itu, Wonwoo dan Mina menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan bermain game di ponsel. Mereka bahkan tidak banyak berbincang tapi ya… memang seperti itu kebiasaan mereka ketika bersama dan keduanya sangat puas walau dengan melakukan itu.

Dan karena kedatangan Mina yang tiba-tiba itu… Wonwoo pun lupa untuk pergi ke apotek.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan setelah kejadian dimana Wonwoo dan Mingyu melakukan one night stand. Keduanya menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sudah lupa akan keberadaan satu sama lainnya, sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Mingyu yang selalu sibuk dengan kampus dan pekerjaannya lalu Wonwoo yang harus mulai magang di semester ke 8 ini.

Bagi murid berprestasi seperti Wonwoo, tidaklah sulit baginya untuk diterima magang. Ia mengirimkan CV ke 5 perusahaan besar yang ia tertariki dan semuanya memanggilnya untuk interview. Percaya atau tidak Wonwoo mengikuti semua interviewnya dan ia diterima di semua perusahaan itu. Jadi ketika ia harus memilih, maka ia pasti akan memilih perusahaan game terbesar di Korea saat ini. Wonwoo memang suka bermain game, ia selalu bermain game, jadi ia yakin dengan pengetahuannya ini ia bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Wonwoo sendiri diterima sebagai staff bagian creative, dimana hal-hal yang divisi lakukan adalah memikirkan ide-ide game terbaru, spesial event dan lainnya.

Wonwoo yakin ia akan sangat menyukai pekerjaannya.

"Wonwoo, bisa kau tolong fotokopikan berkas-berkas ini?"

"Wonwoo, tolong belikan kami kopi, ya"

"Wonwoo, apa kau sudah memesan tempat untuk makan siang hari ini?"

"Wonwoo, tolong kerjakan bagianku. Aku harus bertemu seseorang"

Ya. Begitulah nasib Wonwoo sebagai anak magang. Kenyataan tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Pada awalnya ia berpikir kalau ia akan bisa ikut meeting sambil berbagi ide untuk game terbaru atau apapun itu. Wonwoo pikir ia bisa berkontribusi dengan segala macam pengetahuan yang ia punya. Tapi apa? Ia hanya dijadikan babu.

Baru seminggu Wonwoo bekerja disana, tapi ia tidak mendapat pembelajaran apapun. Apa yang akan ia tulis di laporan magangnya nanti? Fotokopi berkas, bikin kopi, pesan restoran, ganti galon air, mengirim barang… Yang benar saja.

Pagi itu pun Wonwoo pergi ke kantor tanpa semangat. Ia lelah, sangat lelah dengan dunia kerja yang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang agak kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya semua karena udara yang sudah mulai mendingin ditambah dengan perasaan hati yang tidak senang.

Wonwoo sedang di dalam lift bersama dengan beberapa teman kerjanya. Seperti biasa, duo ini pasti punya gosip baru. Setiap hari mereka tidak akan pernah kehabisan bahan untuk diceritakan. Wonwoo suka pusing ketika mendengarkan celotehan dua wanita ini.

"Hari ini ia kembali, ya?" Tanya Gyulgyung kepada temannya. Kalau dari nadanya saja maka dapat disimpulkan kalau Gyulgyung tidak suka kalau 'orang itu' kembali hari ini.

"Iya" Angguk Nayoung, "Ah… kita tidak bisa bersantai lagi dong"

"Lagipula kenapa ia bekerja di sini, sih? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di kantor utama?"

"Entahlah, jangan tanya aku"

"Tapi karena ia tampan maka aku tidak keberatan" Imbuh Gyulgyung sambil menyeringai.

"Tampan tapi galak"

"Itu pesona bad boy"

"Dia bukan bad boy, dia hanya tidak berperasaan. Aku dengar tunangannya memutuskannya. Pasti itu semua ada hubungannya dengan sifatnya yang jelek"

"Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana mungkin? Walaupun begitu ia kan kaya dan tampan"

"Yasudah, kau dekati saja"

"Iya aku mau ah"

"Tidak mungkin bisa"

"Kenapa tidak"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Ahem" Suara batukan Wonwoo menghentikan keduanya dari perbincangan yang sangat tidak memiliki konten tersebut.

"Sudah sampai lantai 3" Lanjut Wonwoo. Mereka berdua seharusnya turun di lantai 3, tapi karena mereka terus-terusan mengobrol mereka tidak sadar kalau pintu lift bahkan sudah terbuka.

"Oh iya. Thank you, ganteng" Gyulgyung mengedipkan matanya sebelum meninggalkan lift. Nayoung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu sambil mengikutinya keluar.

Wonwoo mendecak. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing karena suara Gyulgyung yang kelewat tinggi dan nyaring itu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa berada di dekat orang-orang seperti itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Mina. Mina itu sangat pendiam dan suaranya sangat kecil. Cute.

Memikirkan tentang Mina setidaknya membuat harinya sedikit menjadi lebih baik. Setelah sampai di lantainya, ia pun keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan divisinya. Namun ketika ia sampai di ruangannya, ia cukup bingung dengan keadaan yang ia lihat sekarang. Entah kenapa rekan kerjanya semua sudah berada di di meja mereka masing-masing, sibuk dengan apa Wonwoo juga tidak tahu. Padahal hingga kemarin mereka masih sangat bersantai dan bahkan ada yang belum sampai kantor.

"Hei kau sudah menyelesaikannya belum, Dongho?!" Teriak Yerin.

"Sedang aku lakukan! Banyak sekali kesalahan penulisan disini, kau bagaimana sih, Jaebum?!" Jawab Dongho dengan kesal karena menemukan banyak sekali kesalahan pada file tersebut.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?! Aku kan mengerjakannya terburu-buru karena kalian semua lama memilih ide!" Jaebum pun tidak mau disalahkan, "Seulgi kau sudah selesai membuat ilustrasinya belum?"

"Kau pikir membuat ini mudah? Aku bahkan belum mewarnainya"

Melihat rekan kerjanya yang seakan saling lempar-melempar tanggung jawab ini membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa mereka terlihat terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Umm.. Sunbae-nim, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada Dongho yang masih sibuk memeriksa penulisan.

"Oh.. tolong buatkan kopi"

Wonwoo ingin sekali berkata kasar. Bahkan di keadaan yang keliatannya genting seperti ini ia masih disuruh membuat kopi?

"Baik" Dengan begitu, Wonwoo pergi ke pantry dan membuatkan 4 gelas kopi instant. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja!"

"Dongho Sunbaenim saja kalau begitu"

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi kalian untuk bertemu dengannya"

"Tidak apa-apa Sunbae, lain kali saja"

"Aku tidak mau"

Wonwoo menaruh kopi-kopi itu di atas meja mereka masing-masing, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun karena toh ia tidak akan dipercayakan untuk melakukan apapun.

"Wonwoo saja"

Yang namanya baru saja disebut menoleh kaget. Apa Wonwoo akhirnya dipercayakan untuk melakukan sesuatu?

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan sebuah ekspektasi yang cukup tinggi.

"Betul! Wonwoo saja!" Keempat orang di ruangan itu setuju.

Mereka kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar dan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Wonwoo.

"Tolong berikan ini ke bos" Kata Yerin yang sebelum Wonwoo masuk merupakan magnae di divisi itu.

"Bos?"

"Iya… Sudah cepat! Kita sudah telat selama 2 jam. Lantai 7 ya" Dongho mendorong Wonwoo agar segera pergi dan mengantarkan file-file itu ke 'bos'.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa mereka semua terlihat begitu takut dengan 'bos' ini? Memangnya di kantor ini yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi siapa? Kantor ini kan hanya kantor cabang. Tapi kenapa ada 'bos'? Wonwoo bahkan baru tahu kalau tempat kerjanya ini sampai lantai 7, selama ini ia kira hanya sampai lantai 6.

Setelah keluar dari lift, Wonwoo langsung menemukan sebuah meja kerja yang ia yakini adalah miliki sekretaris dari si 'bos' itu. Ia pun menghampiri wanita yang sedang asik bermain ponselnya.

"Permisi, saya mau memberikan ini ke uhh.. 'Bos'?" Kata Wonwoo, masih tidak yakin panggilan yang sebenarnya dari si 'bos' ini. Pak? Tuan? Bos?

"Oh" Wanita itu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah pintu, "Kau bisa langsung masuk"

"Huh?" Jadi Wonwoo harus memberikannya secara langsung?

"Kau telat selama 2 jam. Kau mau aku yang kena marah ketika mengantarkan itu? Jangan harap"

Mendengar perkataannya, Wonwoo yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ia ini sedang dijadikan tumbal oleh rekan divisinya. Jadi mereka menyuruh Wonwoo karena mereka tidak mau kena masalah.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Wonwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang seakan memiliki aura gelap dan misterius. Ia berhenti di depan pintu untuk beberapa detik, memberanikan dirinya sebelum ia mengetuk pintu ruangan si 'bos'.

"Masuk" Suara 'bos' terdengar begitu pelan.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangan milik si 'bos'. Ketika masuk, ia dihadapkan dengan punggung si 'Bos' yang sedang mengarah padanya. Ia terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Hmmm.. Besok aku akan bertemu dengan producer Lee. Jadi aku akan mengabarkanmu setelahnya"

Perbincangan si 'bos' yang terdengar ada hubungannya dengan masalah kantor itu selesai dalam beberapa menit. Selama itu Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiri dan mennutup mulutnya rapat. Ia bahkan takut kalau suara nafasnya akan mengganggu perbincangannya.

"Iya, aku akan menelponmu lagi besok"

Pada awalnya, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu. Tapi setelah menyadari kalau bosnya itu akan segera menyelesaikan telponnya, ia malah jadi grogi dan resah. Tentu saja. Kalau dilihat dari keadaan sebelumnya, ia pasti akan dimarahi.

Wonwoo segera memalingkan pandangannya ke lantai ketika si 'bos' akan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu pandang. Ia takut.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Lelaki dengan mata rubah itu terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia pun dengan reflek melihat ke orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

Tidak mungkin.

"Kim Mingyu?"

.

.

.

.

Next?

Aku cukup kaget dengan ketertarikan kalian ke ff ini. Aku harap ngga akan ngecewain yah. Juga, aku bukan anak sastra. Bahasa indonesiaku dulu pas-pasan di sekolah, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, masih baru belajar hehehe. I'll try my best :)

Kalau kalian ngerasa ngeskip langsung ke pagi hari itu aneh... maaf yah, tapi ada alasannya sendiri hehehe ntar juga tahu~ hehehe

Jangan lupa review lagiii yes~ see ya soon3


	3. Dream & Reality

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi? Keberadaan lelaki tinggi di depannya ini jujur saja membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mengingat kalau mereka telah melakukan one night stand dan tentu hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada Mina. Kim Mingyu itu bisa dibilang seperti sebuah bagian di masa lalunya yang ingin sekali ia hapus. Tapi kenapa mereka malah dipertemukan kembali? Di tempat kerja pula. Bukankah itu artinya ia akan sering bertemu dengan Mingyu?

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja Mingyu dan menaruh file-file yang ia bawa. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya sebelum ia mengambil file tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kau pegawai di divisi ini?"

"Aku hanya anak magang"

"Magang? Sudah berapa lama?"

"2 minggu"

Mingyu tertawa kecil sambil menarik kursi untuk diduduki, "Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan setelah 2 minggu disini?"

Ugh. Wonwoo harus jawab apa?

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya tidak ada"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mingyu menaikkan pandangannya. Ia kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan bangku kulit berwarna hitam itu, memperhatikan lelaki yang sudah ia tiduri bulan lalu dengan seksama.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang tidak bisa ditebak tersebut membuat Wonwoo menyadari kalau ia baru saja berbicara dengan atasannya, bukan teman atau kenalan. Gawat.

"Ma-maksudku-"

"Kontrakmu berapa lama?"

"3 bulan"

"Hmmm" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebetulnya sekarang ini aku sedang ingin marah besar. Tapi, meluapkannya padamu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja tidak benar. Jadi, bisakah kau katakan pada seniormu untuk segera memperbaiki seluruh proposal _sampah_ ini? Aku akan memberikan waktu tiga jam"

Wonwoo menganga ketika mendengarnya. Ia yakin betul dari cara bicara Mingyu barusan ia benar-benar sedang menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah. Kata "sampah" tersebut juga ditekankan. Ia tidak menyangka saja kalau Mingyu itu orang yang seperti ini di kantor.

"Baiklah" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya kepada Mingyu sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin. Wonwoo juga cukup lega karena Mingyu tidak mengungkit masalah bulan lalu. Jujur saja, ia sudah bisa mengingat beberapa memori malam itu. Memori mengerikan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menendang selimutnya di malam hari karena malu.

"Sudah selesai, sweetheart?" Tanya sekretaris Mingyu yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kukunya. Wonwoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang seperti Mingyu bisa punya sekretaris yang seperti ini? Kalau dilihat dari sikap Mingyu barusan, ia seharusnya memiliki sekretaris yang rajin dan terlihat serius bekerja. Apa mungkin Mingyu hanya melihat penampilan? Wonwoo kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau keluar dengan wajah yang datar seperti itu. Aku pikir kau akan menangis atau setidaknya mengumpat"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya tim kreatif mengirimkan anak magang untuk dijadikan tumbal. Selama ini mereka selalu keluar dari ruangan si bos dengan mata berkaca-kaca ataupun kata-kata kasar karena dimarahi"

"Oh…" Akhirnya Wonwoo mengerti apa maksudnya, "Ia tidak marah sama sekali"

Sekretaris Mingyu yang biasa dipanggil Joy itu membesarkan matanya, "Yang benar saja?! Kok bisa?"

Wonwoo menaikkan bahunya, tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ia kemudian menunduk sedikit kepada Joy sebelum ia kembali ke ruangannya.

Sama seperti reaksi Joy barusan, ia juga ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang sama ketika sampai di ruangannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu tidak marah? Memangnya biasanya Mingyu akan semarah apa?

"Apa suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi dari dulu ia selalu marah-marah"

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa ia baru saja mendapatkan proyek besar?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat seluruh rekan kerjanya sedang duduk sambil bergosip, padahal ia sudah mengatakan kalau mereka harus merevisi proposal tersebut dalam waktu tiga jam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sesantai ini?

"Yasudah lah, kita mulai kerja, yuk" Kata Seulgi, akhirnya.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah rekan kerjanya, menantikan apakah ia akan dimintai untuk melakukan sesuatu atau tidak. Tapi ya seperti biasanya, nihil. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk mencari artikel atau berita mengenai game yang baru saja dirilis untuk membuang-buang waktu.

"Hei Wonwoo"

Yang namanya dipanggil menjawab, "Ya?"

"Berikan revisian ini ke bos" Kata Dongho sambil memberikan file yang baru saja mereka revisi kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Setidaknya ia masih disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia harus bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi. Malas sekali. Ia kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi ke tempat Mingyu. Wonwoo menghampiri Joy untuk memberikan file tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi, Joy menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sendiri.

Wonwoo mengetuk ruangan Mingyu dua kali sebelum ia masuk. Baru saja satu langkah kakinya berada di dalam ruangan itu, seluruh isi perutnya seakan ingin keluar. Wonwoo menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia kemudian segera berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan menaruh file tersebut di atas mejanya. Ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Entah kenapa bau ruangan ini sangat-sangat menusuk. Kepalanya juga pusing. Ia benar-benar bisa muntah kalau lama-lama ada disini. Padahal tadi pagi ia tidak mencium bau parfum yang menusuk seperti ini, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ada?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Hanya kurang enak badan"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Jangan jadikan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan"

Wonwoo mendengus, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa-apaan Kim Mingyu ini?! Memangnya ia sedang bermalas-malasan?!

Wonwoo rasanya ingin membalas perkataan Mingyu, tapi, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang juga. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya kepada Mingyu sebelum ia berjalan cepat keluar, masih dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Wonwoo juga merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat sensitif. Perutnya memang bisa dibilang cukup lemah karena ia tidak bisa makan makanan laut, tapi akhir-akhir ini semuanya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Kau kenapa, hon?" Joy yang melihat Wonwoo keluar dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menutupi mulutnya itu bertanya.

"Uhh… Ruangan si Bos agak sedikit menusuk wanginya" Jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur.

"Oh…" Joy mengangguk, "Karena ruangan itu sudah lama tidak dipakai jadi aku sengaja membelikan pengharum ruangan. Mungkin karena masih baru jadi sangat menusuk. Tapi wanginya enak, kan? Wangi bunga lavender"

Wonwoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia hampir muntah di dalam sana, wanginya tidak enak sama sekali!

Seharian itu, Wonwoo merasa kalau kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Setelah ia menghirup bau parfum menusuk di ruangan Mingyu tersebut, ia mulai merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ikut bertingkah. Kepalanya pusing, mual dan juga tubuh yang seakan ingin segera berbaring di kasur. Tapi yang paling membuatnya menderita adalah perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hei Mina, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa pergi menemuimu" Kata Wonwoo yang sedang menelpon pacarnya itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang akhirnya datang setelah dua minggu menganggur di kantor. Apa yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya mencari berita mengenai game dari perusahaan saingan dan mencari kelebihan serta kekurangannya, jadi tidak terlalu sulit, tapi, kalau kerjaan itu datang sekitar 30 menit sebelum jam kerja selesai tentu saja membuatnya harus lembur.

Wonwoo dan Mina berjanji untuk menonton film yang baru keluar di bioskop malam ini. Tapi karena pekerjaan yang datang mendadak disertai kondisi tubuh Wonwoo yang kurang baik itu, ia pikir mungkin mereka harus menonton film itu lain kali.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Masih kurang enak badan?" Tanya Mina.

"Hmm.. Masih mual dan pegal-pegal. Lelah sekali" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Sampai rumah kau harus segera istirahat, jangan main game atau menonton video di youtube!"

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika mendengar itu, "Aku akan menelponmu lagi setelah aku sampai rumah, ya"

"Iya. Bye"

"Bye"

Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia sedang menunggu lift.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan mantanmu?"

Wonwoo melompat sedikit karena terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Apa Mingyu lembur juga?

"Iyah" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kami sudah kembali berpacaran"

"Yang benar saja? Ia sudah mencampakkanmu seperti itu tapi kau masih mau kembali padanya? Memangnya tidak ada wanita lain?"

Wonwoo tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Mingyu barusan, ia seperti sedang mencemoohnya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Lagipula ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu dulu"

Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan orang semacam Wonwoo. Kenapa ia harus kembali kepada orang yang sudah menjahatinya seperti itu? Berbeda dengan Mingyu, kalaupun Nayeon berlutut di hadapannya, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Harga diri Mingyu sudah diinjak-injak seperti itu, jadi tentu saja ia tidak akan mau kembali padanya. Tapi kenapa masih ada orang seperti Wonwoo di dunia ini?

Jujur saja, Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang menganggap kalau orang yang jatuh terlalu dalam ketika mencintai orang lain itu sangatlah bodoh. Setiap hal ada batasannya, termasuk ketika mencintai seseorang. Ia pun begitu ketika berhubungan dengan Nayeon.

Mungkin itu penyebab kenapa Mingyu bisa sesantai itu setelah putus dengan Nayeon.

Atau mungkin...

Karena Mingyu memang tidak mencintai Nayeon.

Entahlah.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan Wonwoo semakin memburuk. Ia juga tidak tahu apa penyebab dan penyakitnya ini karena bisa dibilang seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Apa Wonwoo mengidap penyakit mematikan?

Karena sebuah pertanyaan menakutkan itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter. Wonwo tidak memberitahu Mina, takut pacarnya itu akan khawatir.

Pada awalnya, Wonwoo diperiksa oleh dokter umum. Dokter itu melakukan pemeriksaan biasa seperti suhu tubuh, detak jantung dan lainnya. Tapi pertanyaan dokter tersebut membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apa kau lelaki spesial?"

Kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal itu!?

"Iya, dok"

"Hmmm" Dokter itu kemudian kembali ke balik mejanya sebelum ia menulis sesuatu di kertas dan menyerahkannya pada suster yang sedari tadi mendampinginya.

"Kau bisa coba diperiksa oleh dokter Han, ia adalah spesialis gyneocologist"

"Gy- Gyn- apa?" Spesialis apa itu? Wonwoo tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

Wonwoo tidak suka dengan hal ini. Kenapa dokter umum itu tidak bisa menyatakan penyakit Wonwoo secara langsung?! Wonwoo pikir ia hanya akan diberikan obat dan semacamnya, tapi kenapa ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi?

Wonwoo yang tidak punya pilihan lain hanya dapat mengikuti suster yang barusan mendampinginya. Mereka berjalan ke resepsionis untuk mendaftar pada dokter spesialis gynecologist tersebut. Setelah selesai mendaftar, ia menunggu dokter itu selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Akhirnya tiba waktu Wonwoo untuk diperiksa. Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter spesialis itu, mata Wonwoo menangkap beberapa gambar yang ditempel di dinding. Gambar yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa kalau hidupnya telah berakhir.

Wonwoo akhirnya tahu ia sedang dihadapkan dengan dokter spesialis apa.

Dan pada saat itu, Wonwoo hanya dapat berharap dan berharap…

Agar apa yang ia takuti selama ini tidak akan terjadi…

"Selamat, anda sedang mengandung"

.

.

.

"Cu" Panggil Halmeoni dengan mata yang masih tertuju kepada layar kaca di depannya. Hari itu hari sabtu, Mingyu dan halmeoni sedang menonton drama keluarga pagi bersama. Sebetulnya Mingyu tidak begitu menyukai drama, tapi pagi ini halmeoninya meminta untuk ditemani. Ketika mendengar bagaimana halmeninya memanggil namanya barusan, Mingyu menyadari kalau neneknya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin malam halmeoni bermimpi"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Kita sedang jalan-jalan… Tiba-tiba kau menemukan buah persik yang sangat besar"

"Buah persik? Kau ingin makan buah persik?"

"Bukan bodoh! Itu tandanya kau akan segera punya anak"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Mingyu yakin halmeoninya ini pasti sedang mengada-ada agar ia cepat-cepat mencari pacar baru dan menikah.

"Anak darimana? Pacar saja tidak ada"

"Maka dari itu… Tapi biasanya mimpi seperti ini selalu benar, dulu juga terjadi padaku dan ibumu" Kata nenek, "Apa kau yakin kau tidak menghamili anak orang tanpa kau sadari?"

"Ya ampun nek! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa mimpi seperti ini?! Apa mungkin mantanmu sedang hamil dan kau tidak tahu?"

Mendengar itu, Mingyu membatu. Nayeon hamil? Tidak mungkin. Kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim? Lagipula, Nayeon pasti akan segera memberitahunya kalau ia hamil. Wanita itu kan ingin harta Mingyu, kalau ia mengandung anak Mingyu, tentu Nayeon akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk mengikatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Mungkin karena kau ingin sekali punya cicit makanya kau mimpi seperti itu"

"Coba dipikir-pikir lagi, cu, kau menghamili anak orang tidak?"

"Halmeoni! Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu setelah aku pu-"

Tunggu dulu. Wonwoo?

Mingyu tertawa dengan pikirannya sendiri barusan. Wonwoo kan laki-laki, tentu ia tidak akan hamil. Kecuali Wonwoo itu lelaki spesial. Ugh. Tidak mungkin, kan?

Pikirannya barusan membuatnya mengingat kalau Wonwoo terlihat agak kurang sehat kemarin itu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Wonwoo terlihat ingin muntah ketika mencium bau ruangan Mingyu yang memang sangat menusuk. Juga ketika ia mengeluh kalau perutnya sakit dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

"Ciri-ciri orang hamil seperti apa, halmeoni?"

"Tidak datang bulan, badan pegal-pegal, mual muntah, penciuman sensitif"

Jawaban Halmeoni membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya. Semua ciri-cirinya cukup tepat, tapi tentu yang pertama tidak mungkin Wonwoo kan laki-laki. Mingyu gelisah, ia sangat gelisah. Kegelisahan itu terus-terusan melekat padanya, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan scenario yang masih belum tentu akan terjadi di masa mendatang.

Ketika hari senin tiba, Mingyu sengaja datang ke kantornya lebih awal. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban saat itu juga. Kalau tidak ada kejelasan, ia bisa gila dibuatnya. Mingyu memang tipe yang tidak sabaran dan tidak bisa digantung seperti itu. Kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkanya segera. Kalau ia penasaran dengan suatu hal, ia harus mengetahui jawabannya secepat mungkin.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu kencang dan bergema karena ia sekarang sedang berada di lorong, memanggil nama lelaki yang sudah menghabiskan malam dengannya bulan lalu. Mata rubah Wonwoo membesar karena terkejut.

Ah, Kim Mingyu ini. Apa ia tidak bisa muncul di dengan cara yang normal? Kenapa ia selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak begitu kencang karena terkejut?!

"Ikut aku" Mingyu memberikan gestur 'kemari' kepada Wonwoo sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki entah kemana. Wonwoo melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, beberapa rekan kerjanya memberikan tatapan iba.

"Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

"Ya tuhan! Jangan bilang Mingyu baru akan marah sekarang?! Ia seharusnya marah-marah 3 hari yang lalu!"

"Maafkan kami, Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Rekan kerjanya tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Entah kenapa Wonwoo yakin kalau alasan Mingyu memanggilnya bukan karena masalah proposal minggu lalu. Ia hanya dapat menunduk sambil berjalan mengikuti Mingyu. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua sampai di ruang rapat.

"Hei" Sapa Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm… jadi" Mingyu berhenti sejenak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan ini.

Oh, f this s.

"Apa kau hamil?"

"Huh?" Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna dan dagunya terjatuh.

Mingyu memang bukan tipe orang yang akan buang-buang waktu. Ia akan langsung bertanya ke pokok pembicaraan tanpa berputar-putar dahulu. Namun tentu saja, pertanyaannya itu begitu tiba-tiba. Wonwoo tidak menyangka kalau ia akan ditanyakan hal seperti itu beberapa saat setelah ia tiba di kantor.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja" Mingyu tidak sabaran, sangat tidak sabaran.

Mata Wonwoo mengarah ke lantai. Ia harus jawab apa?

Setelah mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil, Wonwoo merasa dunianya telah hancur. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi. Apa yang keluarganya akan katakan nanti? Apa reaksi Mingyu kalau ia tahu? Juga, Wonwoo harus apa? Ia hamil bukan dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia hamil karena one night stand. Ia seakan dihadapkan dengan masalah yang begitu besar sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantunya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memberikan jawaban dari masalah ini.

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya, wajah Mingyu yang terlihat begitu penasaran entah kenapa sangat lucu. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Mingyu kalau ia tahu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Mungkin lebih baik ia memberitahu Mingyu yang sebenarnya.

Walaupun hal itu tidak akan membantunya sama sekali.

Walaupun kemungkinan besar ia akan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar.

Wonwoo tidak peduli, toh ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Ia akan menggugurkan anak itu.

Ya…

Wonwoo akan menggugurkannya.

.

.

.

Apa chapter ini boring? Sorry :(((((

69 review untuk 2 chapter?! Let me kiss you my lovelies333 Aku seneng banget, tapi takut juga. Aku harap ngga ngecewain yah. Lagi, aku masih belajar nulis~

Btw, next chapternya juga udah selesai aku tulis. Jadi, kalau reviewnya nyentuh angka 100, aku bakal langsung update chapter selanjutnya. Kapanpun itu, mau hari ini juga atau pun besok, bakal di up. Yeah, I am a meanie! Muahahaha Jarang-jarang kok aku nyebelin kyk gini, janji deh *wink*


	4. Dream & Reality II

_Seorang anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu sedang asik menonton tv di ruang tamu ketika ibunya menarik tangannya lalu membawanya ke kamar tanpa perkataan apapun._

 _"_ _Jangan keluar dari kamar hingga eomma beritahu, ya" Kata ibu dari anak itu sebelum meninggalkannya di kamar utama sendirian._

 _Si anak hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tahu betul alasan mengapa ia selalu disuruh untuk berada di kamar orang tuanya ketika ada beberapa tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Ibunya selalu bilang kalau itu adalah waktu untuk para orang dewasa, anak kecil tidak boleh ikut. Pada awalnya, anak kecil yang memiliki mata seperti seekor rubah itu akan selalu mendengarkan perkataan orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran sekali dengan permainan macam apa yang para orang dewasa biasa lakukan. Diam-diam ia keluar dari kamar itu. Ia pun pergi ke arah ruang tamu tempat dimana si ibu berada bersama teman-temannya. Namun, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

 _"_ _Aku dengar kalau anakmu itu spesial? Dokter Han adalah teman dari suamiku"_

 _"_ _Tolong jangan katakan pada yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kalau aku punya anak laki-laki"_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo merasa hatinya teriris-iris ketika mengingat masa lalu. Orang tua yang seharusnya selalu melindungi dan mendukung anaknya malah bersikap seperti itu. Memang benar, terlahir sebagai lelaki spesial bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan, tapi itu semua kan bukan kemauan Wonwoo. Mungkin itu juga salah satu penyebab Wonwoo tidak pernah diajak jalan-jalan keluar sedangkan kedua kakak perempuannya selalu diajak bermain setiap akhir pekan.

Kalau orang tuanya saja bersikap seperti itu, bagaimana dengan lelaki di depannya sekarang?

Mata Wonwoo memperhatikan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Mereka masih belum mengenal satu sama lain. Wonwoo tidak dapat menjamin kalau ia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan yang bisa membuat harga dirinya terasa terinjak-injak.

Tapi, Kim Mingyu berhak untuk tahu soal ini. Soal kehamilan dan keputusan Wonwoo untuk menggugurkan anak mereka. Awalnya, Wonwoo berniat untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa. Ia akan pergi aborsi sendiri dan melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Wonwoo?! Wonwoo saja tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ia tidak pergi ke dokter beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi bagaimana Mingyu mengetahui semua ini?

Melihat Wonwoo yang seakan sedang bergumul keras dan kesulitan untuk menjawab membuat Mingyu dapat menarik kesimpulan sendiri kalau Wonwoo memang hamil.

"Kau… lelaki spesial?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau Mingyu juga tahu soal ini.

"Iya, aku hamil" Jawab Wonwoo, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam, ia hanya dapat memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke lantai dan bermain dengan ujung bajunya. Lelaki dengan tinggi 186cm itu benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau orang semacam Kim Mingyu akan menghamili laki-laki?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Aku baru tahu 2 hari yang lalu. Lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" Tanya Wonwoo balik, "Tidak akan ada gunanya juga kalau kau tahu"

Apa yang Wonwoo katakan barusan memang benar. Memangnya apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan kalau Wonwoo memberitahunya? Bertanggung jawab? Menikahinya? Tentu saja Mingyu akan kesulitan untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan yang kemungkinan akan ia sesali di kemudian hari. Anak yang ada di perut Wonwoo itu hasil dari one night stand, bukan karena keduanya saling cinta.

Pernikahan? Itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil.

"Anakku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain selain kau. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menggugurkannya"

Mendengar keputusan Wonwoo itu sebetulnya membuat hati Mingyu seakan terjatuh. Anak itu ada karena kesalahan mereka berdua, namun, mereka harus tega mengakhiri kehidupannya bahkan sebelum ia terlahir ke dunia. Mingyu merasa jahat. Sangat jahat. Ia sama saja seperti seorang pembunuh, kan? Tapi memangnya ia bisa apa? Kalaupun anak itu terlahir, apa yang Mingyu bisa lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengurusnya, lagipula, Wonwoo adalah orang yang akan mengandung anak itu selama 9 bulan, kalau Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak menginginkan anak itu, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain aborsi.

"Maafkan aku" Entah kenapa Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu"

Mingyu sebetulnya masih kurang setuju dengan bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat untuk melakukannya?"

"Aku baru menemukan dokter kandungan untuk laki-laki dan mungkin ia juga bisa melakukan aborsi" Jawab Wonwoo. Ia sudah melakukan pencarian selama seharian penuh kemarin. Dokter khusus laki-laki spesial masih sangat jarang. Hanya ada dua dan itupun hanya ada di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

"Aku akan bantu biayanya"

"Hmm, terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Hei Wonwoo, kau yakin kau tidak mau makan?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin. Saat itu merupakan jam makan siang dan rekan kerjanya telah memesan makanan. Mereka memilih untuk tidak keluar kantor karena sedang sangat sibuk dengan proposal yang baru saja mereka berikan kepada Mingyu. Ide mereka diterima, jadi, mereka harus mulai mengerjakannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang diam-diam berbadan dua ini memang sedang tidak nafsu makan dan akan mual jika mencium bau makanan yang aneh-aneh. Oh, apa aku sudah memberitahu kalian kalau makanan yang mereka pesan adalah sashimi dan makanan laut lainnya? Wonwoo benar-benar bisa mual hanya dengan melihatnya.

Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, ketika melihat sashimi berwarna merah muda itu, kepalanya sudah mulai sakit. Wonwoo sangat heran dengan selera orang Korea yang menyukai makanan mentah. Ia memperhatikan rekan kerjanya yang sedang menyantap gurita dengan lahap.

Ugh, gurita itu masih hidup, kan?!

Wonwoo merasa seluruh perutnya akan keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke atap gedung untuk menghirup udara segar. Udara musim gugur yang sudah lumayan dingin ini dapat membuat tubuh Wonwoo kembali segar. Ia harap begitu.

Ketika Wonwoo sampai di atas, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Mingyu disana. Bosnya itu sedang duduk di kursi kayu panjang, sebuah gelas kertas berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat berada di sampingnya.

Mingyu yang kemudian menyadari Wonwoo juga berada di tempat yang sama dengannya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Halo" Sapa Wonwoo sambil menunduk.

"Halo" Sapa Mingyu balik.

Suasanya menjadi sangat canggung karena keduanya menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, atau mungkin tidak berpikir kalau mereka harus membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

Tapi basa-basi merupakan dasar dari manner, kan?

"Hanya segelas kopi untuk makan siang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh… Aku sudah makan barusan. Apa kau suka ke tempat ini juga?"

"Tidak" Wonwoo menggeleng, "Ruanganku sedang dipenuhi dengan bebauan aneh"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo berusaha untuk menjelaskan perkataannya barusan, "Mereka sedang makan siang. Tapi makanannya agak sedikit…"

"Oh" Tanpa Wonwoo jelaskan, Mingyu sudah paham apa yang ia maksud. Mingyu sudah sering mendengar kalau sedang hamil, orang-orang akan menjadi sangat sensitive dengan apa yang mereka makan.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"

Apa Wonwoo sudah pergi ke dokter? Jawabannya adalah belum.

Hal yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya berhenti pada tahap pencarian. Entah kenapa ia seperti tidak berani untuk pergi ke dokter. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendirian menunggu di depan pintu, dimana orang-orang akan melirik ke arahnya, mengetahui kalau ia adalah lelaki spesial yang sedang hamil. Mereka semua akan tahu kalau ia sudah beruhungan intim dengan seorang laki-laki. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan seluruh niatnya. Kenapa dokter kandungan itu hanya ada di rumah sakit besar dan ternama?! Wonwoo takut.

"Belum"

"Kalau kau sudah cek kehamilan dan mengetahui biaya yang diperlukan, beritahu aku, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Ia tidak suka denga nada bicara Mingyu barusan. Mingyu seakan tidak peduli dan membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan semua itu sendirian. Ia hanya akan mengirimi Wonwoo uang untuk aborsi sedangkan Wonwoo harus menahan malu dan resah yang akan ia rasakan nanti. Ditambah lagi penderitaannya setiap hari karena sedang mengandung. Enak sekali Kim Mingyu ini.

"Hei" Panggil Wonwoo, "Temani aku ke dokter kandungan"

"Hah?"

"Aku" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, apa ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja?

"Aku takut pergi sendirian"

"Baiklah"

Wonwoo tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan menyetujui permintaannya tanpa berpikir seperti itu. Ah, apa selama ini Wonwoo sudah salah pikir tentang Mingyu?

"Kapan kau mau pergi ke dokter?"

"Besok malam? Sepertinya kalau hari biasa tidak akan terlalu ramai"

Mingyu tertawa, "Kau pikir kita akan pergi ke taman bermain? Orang sakit tidak ada yang pilih-pilih hari"

"Ugh, benar juga" Wonwoo merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, "Ya, pokoknya besok malam"

"Oke. Sepulang kantor kita pergi bersama, ya"

"Baik" Entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang baru saja diangkat dari atas dadanya. Ia merasa sangat lega karena ia tidak harus pergi ke dokter sendirian.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjanji untuk bertemu di depan rumah sakit Seoul. Keduanya tidak pergi bersama dari kantor, takut ada yang membuat rumor aneh tentang mereka. Murid magang naik mobil si bos? Wah, bisa jadi skandal besar.

Mingyu sampai sekitar 10 menit setelah Wonwoo karena ia harus mencari parkiran terlebih dahulu. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Wonwoo terlihat begitu gugup dan resah.

"Ayo masuk"

Mingyu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo mengikutinya dengan perlahan, kepala menunduk kebawah dan berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya disana. Mereka berdua berjalan ke meja resepsionis.

"Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa salah satu suster yang ada di balik meja resepsionis.

"Saya sudah book dokter Kim Heechul"

Huh? Tunggu dulu, Mingyu sudah book jadwal dengan dokter Kim Heechul?

Wonwoo sempat melihat bagaimana suster itu melirik kepadanya dan Mingyu sebelum ia memeriksa komputernya. Sebuah senyuman aneh muncul di wajah suster dengan nama Park Heejin itu. Ah, Wonwoo benci ini.

"Atas nama?" Tanya suster itu.

"Kim Mingyu"

"Oh, anda bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan sesuai permintaan. Silakan ikuti saya" Suster Park itu keluar dari ruangan resepsionis dan mengantar Wonwoo serta Mingyu ke tempat dokter Kim Heechul berada. Seperti perkataannya barusan, mereka juga bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan dokter itu.

Wonwoo senang sekali karena ia tidak harus menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan orang-orang lainnya. Apa Mingyu sengaja meminta agar mereka bisa langsung masuk?

"Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga" Sapa Dokter Heechul ketika keduanya masuk ke ruangan dokter itu.

"Namaku Kim Heechul, satu dari dua dokter kandungan spesial di Korea" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat, merasa sangat senang karena bertemu dengan pasien yang bisa dibilang datang setiap 6 bulan sekali.

"Jadi… siapa yang mau diperiksa?" Tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk kepada Wonwoo dan Mingyu secara bergantian.

Mingyu menaruh tangannya di pundak Wonwoo sebelum ia mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Wonwoo panik, "Ugh, dok. Sebetulnya aku kesini untuk bertanya"

"Hmm? Diperiksa dulu yah"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah periksa saja dulu" Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo berdecak. Ia tidak perlu diperiksa. Ia sudah 100% yakin kalau ia hamil, jadi apalagi memangnya yang perlu diperiksa? Bayinya sehat? Dirinya sehat? Itu tidak penting, kan?

Tapi karena dua orang di ruangan itu menyuruhnya untuk diperiksa, maka Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak. Permeriksaan suhu tubuh, detak jantung dan hal biasa lainnya selesai dilakukan dan perkataan dokter Heechul berikutnya membuat Wonwoo panik.

"USG?"

"Tidak perlu" Tolak Wonwoo, "Kami sebetulnya datang kesini ingin bertanya apa anda bisa melakukan aborsi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo itu, wajah dari dokter Kim berubah. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat seperti akan marah besar.

"Kenapa kau ingin aborsi?" Suaranya terdengar ketus. Dokter itu benar-benar marah ternyata.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya" Jawab Wonwoo, "Kecelakaan"

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Apa kau juga tidak menginginkan anak itu?" Tanya Heechul kepada Mingyu.

Pacar?

"Aku bukan pacarnya. Waktu itu hanya satu malam. Tidak sengaja"

"One night stand?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

Heechul menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan marah, "Kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau karena bisa mengandung. Banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin sekali punya anak tapi tidak bisa"

"Apa keputusan kalian sudah bulat?" Lanjut Heechul.

"Iya"

"Baiklah" Dokter Kim mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari laci mejanya sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Ini surat persetujuan tindakan medis. Aborsi untuk lelaki spesial hanya dapat dilakukan dengan adanya persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak. Untungnya masih belum ada peraturan aborsi untuk laki-laki spesial dikarenakan masalah kesehatan dan sosial. Jadi, Kalian bisa pelajari dulu baik-baik dan kalau memang sudah pasti, kalian bisa datang lagi untuk menemuiku"

"Tidak bisa hari ini saja?"

Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

"Tentu saja tidak" Heechul memutar bola matanya malas, "Spesial operation, tidak bisa dilakukan sesukamu"

"Baiklah, terima kasih dok"

Heechul menghela nafas yang sangat panjang setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Kenapa, dok?" Tanya suster Park kepada Heechul.

"Padahal aku pikir mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi. Bayangkan wajah dari anak mereka kelak. Calon-calon pembuat patah hati nasional"

"Ada-ada saja, dok"

.

.

.

"Mingyu! Cepat kesini" Suara halmeoni dapat terdengar begitu bahagia.

Mingyu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan sudah disapa oleh suara nyaring neneknya. Ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu, ia cukup kaget kerena melihat neneknya sedang menggendong bayi. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau Yunho dan pasangannya Jaejoong sedang bertamu di rumah mereka.

"Lihat malaikat kecil ini, lucu sekali, ya"

Mingyu kemudian menyapa Yunho dan Jaejoong sebelum ia duduk di samping neneknya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bayi mungil di pelukannya.

"Kau adopsi anak, dok?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia tahu kalau Yunho itu menikah dengan laki-laki sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Mingyu, Jun serta neneknya sempat menghadiri acara pernikahan kecil yang mereka adakan. Jadi Mingyu tidak heran kalau mereka akan mengadopsi anak.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Yunho, "Jaejoong itu lelaki spesial"

Dagu Mingyu terjatuh. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali. Mata MIngyu kemudian mengarah kepada bayi kecil itu. Ia sedang tertidur pulas. Jadi laki-laki benar-benar bisa melahirkan? Ia kemudian teringat dengan Wonwoo. Di dalam perut Wonwoo saat ini juga ada makhluk yang akan bisa bertumbuh besar menjadi bayi seperti ini.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat kalau mereka akan menggugurkan anak itu.

"Pasti sangat sulit untukmu" Kata Halmeoni kepada Jaejoong, "Aku dengar kalau ada kesalahan bisa membahayakan"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Beberapa bulan pertama benar-benar menyulitkan karena tubuhku tidak terbiasa. Aku sering pingsan. Namun setelahnya sudah sedikit membaik"

"Justru tahap awal yang sangat berbahaya" Imbuh Yunho, "bisa berakibat fatal"

"Fatal bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu, penasaran.

"Harus sangat berhati-hati. Tidak boleh kelelahan, harus menjaga nutrisi, tidak boleh stress. Bukan bagianku, tapi aku membaca beberapa buku yang mengatakan kalau ada yang meninggal karenanya"

"Separah itu?"

"Iya, separah itu. Bagaimana pun juga tubuh laki-laki tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengandung anak. Jadi harus sangat penuh perhatian"

Mingyu jadi merasa yakin kalau pilihan mereka untuk mengugurkan kandungannya adalah pilihan paling tepat. Bayi yang tidak diharapkan itu bisa membahayakan nyawa Wonwoo, untuk apa dipertahankan?

"Kapan kau akan memberikanku cicit, cu?" Halmeoni tiba-tiba bertanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa, mereka berdua tahu kalau nenek Kim ini memang selalau meminta cicit kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Mingyu membatu. Ia baru ingat kalau neneknya itu benar-benar ingin cicit. Kalau halmeoni tahu Mingyu tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri hanya karena ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab pasti ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan. Nenek pasti kecewa. Sebetulnya memang moral Mingyu mengatakan kalau apa yang ia lakukan ini salah, tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bisa merelakan masa depan mereka hanya untuk seorang bayi yang tidak diinginkan.

Ah, Mingyu jadi pusing sendiri.

.

.

"Halmoni, ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta" Jun memberikan beberapa amplop coklat berisikan seluruh informasi yang halmeoni minta.

Setelah mendapatkan mimpi tentang buah persik itu, Halmeoni yakin sekali kalau Mingyu memang akan segera memiliki anak. Ya, anak yang bahkan diyakinkan sekarang sudah berada di dalam rahim seseorang. Mimpi buah persik itu tidak pernah salah. Hal yang sama terjadi ketika ia mengandung ayah Mingyu dan ketika menantunya mengandung Mingyu. Jadi, ia menyuruh Jun untuk mencari tahu soal pacar Mingyu.

Pada awalnya, Halmeoni sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kalau orang yang Mingyu lamar waktu itu adalah laki-laki. Ia sangat sedih dan kecewa. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan soal itu kepada Mingyu, apalagi karena mereka berdua sudah putus. Tapi, halmeoni masih penasaran dengan mimpi itu. Ia pun menyuruh Jun untuk menyelidiki mantan pacar Mingyu lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau cucuku itu ternyata gay" Kata nenek dengan nada kecewa.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Jun hanya dapat terdiam. Ia tahu betul seberapa kecewa nenek karena Mingyu ternyata belok. Tentu saja, bagaimana dengan cicit yang sudah dinanti-nantikan?

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Nenek Kim membaca nama Wonwoo yang tertera pada profilnya. Ia kemudian melihat beberapa foto yang juga ada di dalam amplop itu. Wonwoo yang sedang berada di supermarket, di depan rumahnya juga di kampus.

"Dia orangnya bagaimana, Jun?" Tanya nenek.

"Orang-orang yang tinggal di kompleknya tidak begitu mengenalnya. Sepertinya ia orangya agak tertutup dan pendiam. Namun ia selalu menyapa orang-orang dan juga memiliki manner yang baik"

"Hmmm" Angguk nenek, "Jadi kenapa ia memutuskan cucuku?"

"Kalau untuk itu aku sendiri juga kurang tahu" Jun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sebetulnya tahu kalau pacar Mingyu yang sesungguhnya itu Nayeon bukannya Jeon Wonwoo ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya kepada nenek. Bukan haknya untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula orang yang Mingyu lamar malam itu kan ya memang Wonwoo bukan Nayeon.

"Apa mereka ada kemungkinan untuk kembali bersama?"

"Sepertinya tidak"

Nenek Kim menghela nafas, ia terus-terusan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu. Jujur saja Wonwoo memang sangat tampan dan juga terlihat cocok dengan Mingyu. Ia sangat penasaran orang macam apa Wonwoo ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meluluhkan hati cucunya?

"Tapi, saat ini Jeon Wonwoo sedang menjadi murid magang di HB bagian Entertainment"

"Bukankah itu artinya mereka satu kantor?"

"Iya" Jun kemudian meraih satu amplop yang belum sempat dibuka oleh halmeoni, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Pada awalnya Jun tidak yakin apa ia harus memberikan informasi penting ini atau tidak, tapi, ia bekerja untuk halmeoni jadi ia akan melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan kepadanya semaksimal mungkin. Ia akan pura-pura tutup mata soal pacar asli Mingyu dan memberikan informasi yang halmeoni minta.

Halmeoni membaca isi dari hasil tes kesehatan milik Jeon Wonwoo. Ketika ia sampai pada bagian paling bawah, ia sangat terkejut.

"Jeon Wonwoo… lelaki spesial?"

"Iya, halmeoni"

"Jadi, mimpiku soal buah persik… Jadi Jeon Wonwoo sedang mengandung anak dari Mingyu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, karena Mingyu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain"

Halmeoni kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memang yakin kalau ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang mengandung anak dari Kim Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata cicitnya akan dikandung oleh seorang laki-laki.

Halmeoni meraih ponselnya di atas meja sebelum ia menghubungi cucu satu-satunya yang saat ini mungkin sedang berada di kantor atau kampus, ia tidak peduli.

"Yah Kim Mingyu, apa kau sudah gila?!"

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, aku pos ya hehehe

Jadi sebetulnya bagian ini dan sebelumnya itu satu part, tapi karena aku tadinya masih kurang yakin dengan plot mana yang akan aku ambil *antara Wonwoo kasihtau Mingyu atau ngga* jadi aku pisah dulu.

Buat yang nanya umur Wonwoo sama Mingyu bedanya brp taun, aku justru buat umur mereka sama. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, jadi bisa dibilang Mingyu itu lebih tua 3 bulan dari Wonwoo. Hehehe

Kalau kalian ada pertanyaan, monggo ditanyain. Kalau jawabannya ngga ngebongkar plot, pasti aku jawab kok hehehe

See you di next chapter ya.

Spoiler : Next chapter uda mulai ada hubungannya sama judul.. wkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5

"Malam, Wonwoo"

"Selamat malam" Sapa Wonwoo balik dengan senyuman, "Aku mau koyo yang kemarin kau rekomendasikan lagi"

Wonwoo saat ini sedang berada di sebuah toko obat di komplek perumahannya, yang barusan menyapanya adalah pemilih toko tersebut, Tuan Lee.

"Apa ku bilang, koyo itu manjur, kan?" Tuan Lee tersenyum sebelum ia mengambil beberapa bungkus koyo untuk Wonwoo, "Kau selalu membeli koyo akhir-akhir ini, apa kau melakukan pekerjaan berat?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedang berusaha untuk membentuk tubuh, jadi agak sedikit pegal-pegal"

Bohong.

Wonwoo memang sudah terbiasa berbohong jadi ia terlihat sangat natural dan tuan Lee tentu mempercayainya.

"Kau memang terlalu kurus" Kata tuan Lee, "Bagaimana dengan penambah nafsu makan?"

"Ah, aku sudah ada kalau itu"

"Kau pakai apa? Merk Orisong bukan?"

"Iya yang itu" Wonwoo berbohong untuk yang ketiga kalinya hanya dalam 1 menit.

"Itu memang merk terbaik kalau untuk urusan penambah nafsu makan"

Wonwoo hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia sebetulnya merasa tidak enak karena sudah berbohong kepada orang yang lebih tua seperti itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Berbohong bukanlah sebuah hal yang sulit untuk Wonwoo. Dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa berbohong agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau ia adalah lelaki spesial. Jadi, tidak heran kalau ia memang sangat natural dan terbiasa dalam hal menutup-nutupi kenyataan menyebalkan itu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu soal itu. Cukup Jihoon, Mina dan keluarganya saja. Oh iya, ditambah Mingyu dan dokter Kim Heechul. Bagi Wonwoo, jumlah orang yang mengetahui kalau Wonwoo adalah lelaki spesial itu sudah cukup mengerikan banyaknya. Cukup sampai segitu saja.

Setelah membayar apa yang baru saja ia beli, Wonwoo pun segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah sewaan kecilnya itu, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang tidak terlalu empuk.

Ah… seluruh badannya terasa seperti akan copot.

Wonwoo mengerang kesal. Semua ini gara-gara kebodohannya malam itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidur dengan seorang lelaki?! Bagaimana mungkin ia minum sebanyak itu?! Beberapa ingatan tentang malam itu muncul di kepalanya. Walaupun ingatan itu hanya sedikit, tapi hal tersebut tidak pernah gagal membuat Wonwoo memukul kepalanya sendiri, berharap agar seluruh ingatan tersebut hilang dari kepalanya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau satu malam saja bisa membuat Wonwoo langsung hamil. Entah Mingyu yang hebat atau kebetulan karena Wonwoo sedang dalam masa subur. Atau mungkin keduanya?

Tangan Wonwoo meraba perutnya yang masih sangat rata itu. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau di dalam perutnya sekarang terdapat sebuah kehidupan. Sebetulnya ia merasa kalau menggugurkan anak ini bukanlah hal yang moralnya setujui untuk lakukan, tapi itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo membesarkan anak dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Ia saja sudah cukup kesulitan dengan biaya hidupnya sehari-hari karena orang tuanya sudah lepas tangan. Anak ini juga tidak akan memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Namun hal yang tidak kalah penting adalah bagaimana teman-teman dari anak ini kemungkinan besar akan mengucilkannya nanti. Melihat bagaimana anak itu bisa tumbuh pada lingkungan yang sangat tidak baik itu meyakinkan Wonwoo kalau memang aborsi adalah jalan yang paling tepat.

 _Drrtt Drrrt_

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyuman muncul ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Mina.

"Hai" Sapa Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"Sudah" Jawab Wonwoo, "Kau dimana?"

"Baru pulang" Mina menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, "Aku benar-benar membenci rekan kerjaku! Mereka semua sangat-sangat tidak berguna. Kau tahu kan kalau setiap hari kita harus menganalisis berita terbaik yang dipos kemarin, diringkas lalu kita berikan ke bos?"

"Hmmm"

"Dan tentu kita juga harus mencantumkan berita tersebut, kan?"

"Iya"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang anak baru itu lakukan? Ia memaksakan satu berita panjang dalam satu halaman kertas. Ukuran 8. Kau bayangkan, times new roman ukuran 8! Bagaimana mungkin si bos yang sudah tua itu bisa membacanya?! Jadi aku yang kena marah barusan dan aku harus merevisinya ulang"

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar penderitaan Mina. Tidak biasanya Mina banyak bicara apalagi mengata-ngatai orang lain seperti itu. Pasti kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Besok mau nonton film yang baru keluar itu, tidak?" Ajak Wonwoo, berusaha untuk menyemangati pacarnya yang sedang kesal.

"Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan" Kata Mina, "Tapi, kau sudah baikan? Apa kata dokter?"

Wonwoo membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mina? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau Mina tahu mungkin hubungan mereka akan benar-benar berhenti sampai sini. Sebaik apapun Mina, ia tidak akan bisa menerima hal ini. Memangnya apa yang Wonwoo harapkan? Mina yang masih mau membuka tangannya lebar-lebar walaupun Wonwoo sudah tidur dengan laki-laki dan juga ditambah dengan adanya seorang anak di perutnya? Menggelikan. Bahkan bagi Wonwoo sendiri dirinya itu sangat menggelikan.

"Hanya masuk angin" Tentu saja, Wonwoo memilih untuk berbohong.

Walaupun ia terlihat sangat egois, tapi Wonwoo tidak perduli. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau memang hubungan mereka akan sampai ke tahap yang lebih serius wonwoo akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Lagipula ia juga sudah dipastikan akan menggugurkan anak ini.

Keadaan ini sejujurnya membuatnya merasa kalau ia sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain. Apa akan ada orang yang mau menerima Wonwoo apa adanya? Apa ada orang yang mau menerima masa lalu Wonwoo dengan lapang dada? Sepertinya tidak ada orang sebodoh itu dan Wonwoo yakin Mina pun begitu.

"Makanya pakai pakaian yang tebal, sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Juga jangan lupa makan yang teratur dan banyak minum air putih"

Mina yang begitu baik dan hangat. Wonwoo merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya setelah apa yang terjadi. Apa lebih baik Wonwoo melepaskannya? Wonwoo tidak mau.

"Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bodoh" Mina tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, aku baru berkenalan dengan seorang pemain handal. Kita kapan-kapan bisa bermain bersamanya, ranking kita pasti akan naik dengan sangat cepat"

"Oh ya? Dia biasa pakai hero apa?"

Dan seperti biasa perbincangan pasangan ini akan berakhir pada topik game.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, Wonwoo merasa seluruh perutnya seperti akan keluar. Perut bagian bawahnya juga agak nyeri dan ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan keadaannya ini. Ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang begitu pucat dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, Wonwoo ingin segera menggugurkan kandungannya. Wonwoo pun berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dengan perlahan, mangambil kertas-kertas yang sempat terlupakan itu dan segera menandatanganinya tanpa membaca satu kalimat pun pada surat tindakan medis tersebut. Wonwoo ingin segera kembali kepada kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia tidak mau lagi direpotkan dengan keberadaan anak ini.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo kembali bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor, ia sengaja tidak memperdulikan sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia berpikir tentang anaknya.

Mingyu juga sepertinya ingin agar Wonwoo segera menggugurkan anak mereka. Saat Wonwoo tiba di kantornya, ia menemukan satu amplop coklat di atas meja kerjanya. Amplop tersebut berisikan surat tindakan medis yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Mingyu. Bagus, mungkin Wonwoo bisa langsung menyerahkannya ke dokter hari ini juga. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Wonwoo tidak melakukan apapun di kantor itu. Ia sudah mulai menerima nasibnya dan berpikiran positif saja, toh ia masih mendapatkan gaji. Ya, gaji buta.

Wonwoo saat itu sedang sibuk memfotokopi beberapa lembar file yang akan dibutuhkan untuk rapat divisinya nanti ketika ponselnya bergetar. Wonwoo yang selalu menaruh ponselnya dalam mode getar itu mengangkat telpon dari nomor yang tidak diketahui tersebut.

"Halo"

"Halo, apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti orang ini ingin menawarkan kartu kredit atau asuransi jiwa lagi.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jun, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau anda akan diundang makan malam oleh Nyonya Lee Jisun malam ini. Apa anda bisa?"

"Lee Jisun?" Siapa itu Lee Jisun? Apa ini adalah modus baru untuk penipuan?

"Nyonya Lee Jisun, nenek dari Kim Mingyu"

"Nenek dari Kim Ming-" Mata Wonwoo membesar karena terkejut. Tunggu dulu. Neneknya Kim Mingyu?!

"Ugh maaf, tapi ada urusan apa ya?"

"Kalau untuk itu saya sendiri juga kurang paham. Saya hanya ingin memastikan kalau nanti malam anda bisa hadir. Untuk waktu dan tempat akan saya informasikan lebih lanjut, terima kasih"

Dengan begitu, telpon tersebut diputus.

Wonwoo hanya dapat melihat ke layar ponselnya bingung. Bukannya orang itu ingin memastikan? Tapi cara bicaranya barusan seperti mengatakan kalau Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain. Orang yang bernama Jun itu bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapat Wonwoo sama sekali. Yang benar saja?!

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama pun masuk.

 _Restoran Hanguk, Gangnam, jam 7 malam_.

Wonwoo panik. Apa yang nenek Mingyu inginkan? Kenapa ia mengundang Wonwoo untuk makan di restoran mahal seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan lamaran palsu malam itu? Pasti nenek Mingyu mengundang Wonwoo untuk membicarakan soal itu. Apa adegan-adegan dalam drama-drama juga akan terjadi padanya?! Tentu saja, Mingyu melamar seorang laki-laki! Siapa yang akan setuju kalau cucunya itu ternyata gay?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Wonwoo segera berlari ke arah lift, melupakan semua tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam lift lalu memencet tombol lantai 7, lantai ruangan Mingyu berada. Ia harus bertemu dengan Mingyu sekarang juga.

Ketika Wonwoo sampai pada lantai 7, ia segera menyapa Joy yang berada di balik mejanya.

"Hei, aku ingin bertemu dengan si bos" Kata Wonwoo, "Apa ia ada waktu?"

"Si bos hari ini tidak datang. Ia harus bertemu dosen untuk revision thesisnya. Besok saja saat jam makan siang. Ada apa? Divisimu membuat masalah lagi?" Tanya Joy sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ugh… Tidak" Wonwoo menggeleng, "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk kembali tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalanya. Ia pun segera memutarkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Joy.

"Apa aku bisa meminta nomornya?"

Joy mengernyit ketika mendengar itu, "Maaf Honey, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan nomornya kepada sembarang orang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikannya pada ketua divisimu apalagi kau yang hanya anak magang"

Mendengar nada yang digunakan Joy tersebut membuat Wonwoo agak kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali Wonwoo mengatakan kalau ia itu bukan sembarang orang, Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan malam yang panas dengan si bos itu. Tapi karena Wonwoo masih sayang dengan hidup dan pekerjaannya, tentu ia tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah"

Jadi sekarang apa yang Wonwoo harus lakukan? Apa ia harus pergi bertemu dengan neneknya Mingyu? Setidaknya ia perlu berunding dengan Mingyu agar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan atau bualan macam apa yang harus ia ceritakan. Kalau Wonwoo harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian begini tentu ia akan kebingungan, tapi kalau Wonwoo tidak pergi justru ia takut dengan segala macam hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

"Baiklah aku siap" Kata Wonwoo sambil melihat dirinya di depan kaca.

"Siap untuk apa?" Tanya Jihoon, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang teman baiknya itu sedang katakan. Jihoon yang sedang asik menonton acara favoritnya dipaksa untuk datang kerumah Wonwoo dan memilihkan pakaian yang terlihat santai namun tetap berkelas.

Pada awalnya Jihoon berpikir kalau Wonwoo akan berkencan dengan Mina tapi begitu melihat ekspresi temannya yang terlihat stres dan kebingungan itu meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak akan berkencan.

Sebetulnya hari ini Wonwoo akan pergi menonton dengan Mina, tapi lagi-lagi ia membatalkannya karena sebuah undangan mendadak dari nenek Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa tidak enak karena lagi-lagi membatalkan janji tapi ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak akan bisa menonton dan berkencan dengan tenang kalau masalah ini diulur-ulur terus.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang dengan baju bagian atas dan juga rambut yang agak sedikit basah, juga selembar cek dengan angka nol yang berlimpah ataupun satu gepok uang, dan kalau aku benar-benar kembali dengan uang, kita akan makan enak dan shopping, okay?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Tidak, tentu saja Wonwoo tidak gila. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya nanti ketika bertemu dengan neneknya Mingyu. Seperti di drama-drama, nenek pasti akan meminta agar Wonwoo tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Mingyu. Ia akan disiram dengan air dan juga disodorkan segepok uang dalam amplop. Wonwoo sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, ia hanya akan datang dan duduk manis disana. Jika nenek miminta Wonwoo untuk segera memutuskan hubungan mereka, maka Wonwoo akan menjawab kalau mereka memang sudah putus dan ia berjanji untuk tidak menghubungi cucu tersayangnya itu.

Ya. Itu adalah scenario terbaik dalam otaknya.

Dan rencananya, kalau Wonwoo disiram, ia akan mengambil uang yang diberikan itu dengan senang hati. Tapi kalau ternyata nenek itu tidak menyiramnya, tentu saja ia hanya akan mengangguk dan tidak akan mengambil uang yang ditawarkan. Ia lalu akan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat dan semuanya senang.

Perfect.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah berada di depan restoran yang disebutkan tadi, Restorang Hanguk. Restoran Korea kelas atas dengan harga selangit namun porsi yang tidak lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya. Restoran macam ini bukan tipe restoran yang Wonwoo gemari.

Setelah memberanikan dirinya, Wonwoo masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Baru satu langkah saja, ia sudah disapa oleh beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian seperti penguin. Harumnya makanan yang memenuhi restoran itu juga berhasil membuat perutnya keroncongan. Ugh, seharusnya Wonwoo makan dulu karena sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan sempat untuk mencicipi makanan apapun disana. Ia juga tidak yakin nenek Mingyu memesankan makanan karena toh yang ia inginkan hanya agar Wonwoo dan Mingyu putus.

Salah satu pelayan tersebut menghampiri Wonwoo, "Apa anda sudah melakukan reservasi sebelumnya?"

"Oh, aku ada janji dengan Nyonya Lee Jisun?" Wonwoo harap ia tidak salah sebut nama. Namun ketika melihat bagaimana pelayan itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya, ia yakin kalau ia tidak salah sebut nama. Pelayan tersebut berjalan ke arah belakang, tempat dimana ruangan-ruangan VIP berada. Wonwoo cukup lega karena setidaknya ia tidak akan dipermalukan di depan umum tapi tentu saja perasaan takutnya itu juga tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa kalau ia seharusnya tidak bertemu dengan nenek Mingyu. Ia tiba-tiba menyesali pilihannya. Ah, Wonwoo mau pulang, tapi tentu saja itu mustahil.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan VIP, akhirnya pelayan tersebut berhenti di depan salah satu pintu di ujur lorong. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika pelayan itu menggeser pintu tersebut dan mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk masuk.

'Kau hanya perlu berkata "Ya, saya tidak akan menguhubunginya lagi", itu saja dan kau bisa pulang dengan selamat, Jeon Wonwoo' Pikir Wonwoo dalam hati.

Hal pertama yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, ia dapat mendengar pintu ruangan itu kembali ditutup di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo"

Pada awalnya, Wonwoo berpikir ia akan segera mendapatkan siraman atau cacian tapi justru sebuah sapaan yang terdengar begitu…. Hangat dan ramah yang ia dengar?!

Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk, berusaha untuk melihat apa ia tidak salah dengar atau bagaimana. Namun ternyata ia malah melihat sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah nenek itu.

Senyuman?!

Nenek Mingyu bangun dari kursinya, berjalan memutari meja sebelum ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Halo Wonwoo"

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"H-halo" Sapa Wonwoo dengan canggung sambil kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo duduk" Nenek Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo sambil mengantarkannya ke kursi yang sudah disediakan. Wonwoo yang masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini hanya dapat duduk disana kebingungan. Nenek pun duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

Huh?

"Tapi Mingyu selalu beralasan kalau kau dan dia sama-sama sibuk. Terkadang aku suka berpikir kalau ia hanya berpura-pura memiliki seorang pacar. Ia juga cukup jarang menceritakan tentangmu" Setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan terdengar seperti Mingyu sangat tidak memperdulikan pacarnya, nenek pura-pura batuk, "Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mencintaimu, buktinya ia sudah melamarmu, kan? Itu artinya ia serius denganmu"

Wonwoo masih terdiam, menunggu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi.

"Terkadang pertengkaran memang akan terjadi dalam setiap hubungan" Mulai nenek, "Tapi itu semua bisa diatasi dengan berbicara, saling terbuka dan saling mengerti. Pertengkaran justru bisa membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin erat"

Kalau dari apa yang Wonwoo dengar barusan, sepertinya Mingyu berkata kalau mereka sudah putus karena bertengkar. Lalu apa yang nenek inginkan sekarang?

"Aku harap, kau bisa menyelesaikan apapun itu permasalahan yang sedang kalian hadapi"

Uh uh. Tunggu dulu!

Jadi nenek Mingyu tidak memanggil Wonwoo untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka tapi justru agar mereka kembali bersama atau semacamnya?! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Saya dan Mingyu sudah putus" Kata Wonwoo.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa coba membicarakannya dulu?"

Huh? Wonwoo tidak menyangka hal seperti ini yang malah terjadi. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima sebuah tamparan pedas di pipinya, tapi sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak akan datang padanya malam ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Mingyu berpacaran dengan laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas adalah hal yang paling membuat Wonwoo penasaran. Bukannya seharusnya nenek ini marah karena Mingyu belok? Bagaimana dengan penerus keluarga?! Kecuali…

Wonwoo membesarkan matanya. Apa nenek tahu soal kandungan Wonwoo?!

"Tentu aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu makanya aku mengundangmu makan malam agar bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam. Kalau aku tidak setuju maka aku sangat senang kalau kalian putus"

Kepala Wonwoo tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Bagaimana ini?

"Tolong coba dipikirkan lagi. Mingyu itu memang anaknya keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Ia juga tidak terlalu pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi aku harap kau bisa memakluminya. Mingyu memang tidak mengatakan padaku alasan kalian putus, tapi aku yakin kalian masih bisa memperbaikinya" Bujuk nenek, "Tidak ada pihak ketiga diantara kalian, kan?"

Wonwoo tertawa renyah sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian"

Ugh, seharusnya Wonwoo bilang saja kalau ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka.

"Kau juga harus memikirkan anak yang ada dalam kandunganmu"

Perkataan nenek kali ini berhasil membuat Wonwoo membatu. Jadi nenek Mingyu memang sudah tahu tentang kandungannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Apa Mingyu yang memberitahunya?

"Ugh.. aku-"

Perkataan Wonwoo terpaksa harus terhenti karena suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras, memperlihatkan Mingyu dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu marah dan kesal. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo pergi menemui neneknya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu? Tidak, justru seharusnya Wonwoo tidak datang ke restoran ini sama sekali. Ia hanya membuat suasana semakin berantakan.

"Halmeoni!"

"Oh, cu, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya nenek sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya dengan santai.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini dengannya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk Wonwoo yang hanya dapat duduk diam di kursinya.

"Hanya berbincang" Jawab nenek dengan mudah.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia mengarah pada Wonwoo dan bertanya dengan nada yang keras, "Kenapa kau datang kesini?!"

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo, nenek bangun dari kursinya dan memukul punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu kepadanya?! Nenek yang mengundangnya kesini"

"Tapi ia datang kesini dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, kan?! Jadi ini salah siapa?"

"Apa masalahmu, cu?! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti ini? Aku kan hanya ingin agar kalian bisa kembali bersama!" Kali ini, suara nenek juga sudah ikut menaik.

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak mau neneknya naik darah hanya karena permasalahan ini.

"Aku dan Wonwoo sudah putus, nek" Kata Mingyu setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Aku harap kau bisa menghormati keputusan kami"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kalian?!"

Mendengar itu, Mingyu memberikan tatapan yang begitu tajam pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang memberitahu nenek soal itu. Mingyu sendiri tahu sifat dari neneknya ini, tidak heran kalau ia mengecek latar belakang Wonwoo dan tentu saja, urusan kesehatan adalah hal utama yang akan diperhatikan. Nenek yang tahu kalau ia akan segera mendapat cicit ini pasti senang bukan main, tentu ia akan berusaha melakukan apapun agar mereka kembali bersatu, agar ia segera mendapat cicit.

"Kami sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, nek" Mingyu masih mencoba agar neneknya itu mau mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cicitku?"

"Wonwoo akan menggugurkannya"

Nenek sangat terkejut ketika mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba, kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemah, ia pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Halmeoni!" Mingyu merangkul neneknya yang terlihat seperti ia akan kehilangan kesadaran dalam waktu dekat sedangkan Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiri di tempatnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat itu.

"Manusia jahat! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal se-" Halmeoni belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi tubuhnya sudah jatuh lemas dalam pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh neneknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan VIP tersebut. Wonwoo yang tadinya masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini hanya dapat mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Ia sendiri cukup khawatir dengan keadaan nenek Mingyu, toh semua ini terjadi karena Wonwoo pergi menemuinya. Ini semua salahnya.

"Jun!" Panggil Mingyu ketika ia melihat orang kepercayaan neneknya sedang menunggu di luar ruangan, "Panggil dokter Yunho ke rumah"

Jun yang juga sangat terkejut ketika melihat nenek tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu pun bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Kim. Mingyu membaringkan nenek di kursi belakang mobilnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Wonwoo yang daritadi mengekor dari belakang segera menurunkan pandangannya ketika Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya, kedua matanya seperti mengeluarkan api. Mingyu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke lelaki bermata rubah itu.

"Temui aku di kantor besok" Perintah Mingyu dengan nada yang rendah dan mengerikan sebelum ia masuk ke mobilnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa semuanya menjadi begini memusingkan.

Tidak seharusnya ia pergi menemui nenek.

Tidak, tidak seharusnya ia menolong Mingyu waktu itu.

Kalau saja mereka berdua tidak bertemu di hotel, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sedinamis ini.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau lamaran palsu itu akan menjadi sebuah permasalahan yang begitu rumit?

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" Tanya Mingyu setelah Yunho memeriksa keadaan neneknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ia tidak apa-apa. Kau yang paling tahu penyebab dari nenek bisa jatuh pingsan seperti ini. Usahakan jangan membuatnya terlalu marah atau terkejut, lonjakan emosi tidak terlalu baik untuk orang tua" Kata Yunho sambil membereskan peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memeriksa nenek, "Aku akan berikan beberapa vitamin dan obat agar emosinya lebih stabil"

"Terima kasih, dok"

"Sama-sama" Yunho tersenyum sebelum ia siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Yunho sebetulnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal praktek di rumah sakit, ia sedang bersantai ria dengan Jaejoong dan anaknya ketika tiba-tiba Jun menelponnya. Jadi, jangan tanyakan kenapa ia mengenakan piyama.

"Dok" Panggil Jun ketika ia melihat Yunho sudah mau meninggalkan kamar nenek, "Waktu itu nenek pergi belanja dan membelikan beberapa barang untuk anakmu"

Mata Mingyu mengarah pada beberapa kantung plastik besar yang Jun ambil dari lemari pakaian nenek. Kantong plastik transparan itu memperlihatkan beberapa barang seperti mainan, baju juga peralatan bayi lainnya. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya nenek membelikan hadiah untuk anak Yunho membuat Mingyu merasa pahit. Anak orang lain saja begitu disayang, bagaimana dengan cicitnya nanti?

Setelah Yunho pergi, Mingyu dan Jun masih berada di kamar nenek untuk menjaganya.

"Jun" Panggil Mingyu tanpa melihat ke arah teman kecilnya itu, "Kau tahu kan kau juga berkontribusi dalam kejadian malam ini?"

Jun mengangguk, "Iya"

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin kau memberitahu halmeoni tentang Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, Mingyu. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak melakukannya nenekmu itu pasti akan tetap meminta bantuan orang lain" Kata Jun, "Aku pikir setelah ia tahu kalau pacarmu itu laki-laki ia akan segera berhenti memikirkan mimpi buah persik itu. Aku pikir nenekmu akan sangat tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Wonwoo sedang mengandung anakmu" Imbuh Jun.

"Tapi-"

"Jun" Suara nenek yang terdengar begitu lemah dan serak itu membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya. Nenek yang akhirnya sudah sadarkan diri ini membuat kedua pemuda itu merasa lega.

"Halmeoni"

"Keluar dari kamarku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu" Kata nenek sambil membuang mukanya dari Mingyu.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak-anak begini" Mingyu merasa frustrasi dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari permasalahan yang seakan sudah terlalu berakar ini.

"Memang ini semua salahku" Mulai nenek, "Aku tidak berhasil membesarkanmu dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang kau butuhkan. Aku bukan seorang nenek yang baik"

"Halmeoni kau tahu itu tidak benar" Mingyu tidak suka dengan cara bicara neneknya itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Kau pikir menggugurkan kandungan merupakan hal yang paling tepat? Tidak, Mingyu. Aku selalu mengajarkanmu untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apapun masalah yang sudah kau perbuat, tapi kau malah lari dari permasalahan dengan memilih untuk menggugurkan anak itu"

"Aku dan Wonwoo sama-sama tidak menginginkan anak itu, Halmeoni"

Halmeoni merasa begitu sedih ketika mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Hanya dengan memikirkan bayi malang yang tidak diinginkan itu membuat hatinya terasa teriris-iris.

"Ya tuhan…." Halmeoni menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Matanya sudah mulai tergenang, bibirnya pun bergetar, "Anak yang sangat malang. Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tuamu tidak menginginkanmu?"

Melihat keadaan neneknya yang seperti ini membuat Mingyu merasa sedih juga. Ia yang menyebabkan neneknya menjadi seperti ini. Ia yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi ini. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Kalau mereka tidak menggugurkan anak itu, bukankah artinya ia juga harus menikahi Wonwoo? Karena tentu apa yang nenek maksud dengan bertanggung jawab itu bukan hanya dengan membesarkan anak itu. Nenek juga pasti menginginkan Wonwoo.

Malam itu Mingyu tidak bisa tidur.

Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang muncul di benaknya saat itu. Ingatan-ingatannya dengan nenek pun kembali bermunculan seperti sebuah film.

Ia mengingat bagaimana nenek memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis ketika mereka sedang melakukan upacara pemakaman kedua orang tua Mingyu. Nenek yang selalu berusaha untuk menyemangati dan menceriakan hari Mingyu. Nenek yang akan mengantar jemput Mingyu dari sekolah. Nenek yang selalu berusaha untuk berbincang dan menanyakan hari Minyu. Nenek yang tidak tidur semalaman karena menjaga Mingyu yang sedang sakit. Nenek yang akan memberikan apapun yang Mingyu mau. Nenek yang diam-diam membelikan hadiah untuk Mingyu ketika ia berulang tahun. Bahkan ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika neneknya menggendongnya saat ia masih sangat kecil.

Neneknya selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Mingyu, tapi ia malah membuatnya kecewa, terlebih karena ia malah mau lari dari masalah, bukannya bertanggung jawab. Ia seakan gagal menjadi 'manusia'. Dengan menggugurkan anak itu, sama saja seperti ia telah menjadi seorang pembunuh, kan?

Mingyu tidak mau neneknya merasa kalau ia sudah gagal mendidik dan membesarkannya. Ia tidak mau neneknya kecewa.

Ia sangat mencintai neneknya dan ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya kalau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat neneknya bahagia…

Ya…

Apapun itu…

Keesokkan harinya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan di kantor adalah memanggil Wonwoo ke ruangannya. Lelaki dengan mata rubah itu terlihat begitu khawatir dengan apa yang Mingyu akan lakukan kepadanya. Ia pikir Mingyu akan memarahinya, tapi, bukannya sebuah cacian yang ternyata keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Ayo kita menikah, Jeon Wonwoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Kayaknya banyak typo dan kalimat aneh di chapter ini? Aku nulis ini malam banget soalnya aku ga akan ada waktu lagi buat nulis kecuali sekarang. Dan karena aku mau pergi keluar kota besok pagi, jadi aku harus pos ini sekarang kalo ngga bakal diundur terus sampai bulan depan XDD dan takutnya bulan depan ilhamnya udah pada ilang. Kan bahaya XDDD

Anyway, aku harap chapter ini ngga ngebosenin ya. Gada meanie momentnya sih. Chapter depan ada kok hehehehehehehehe

Aku terkadang kesel sih sama diri sendiri karena gabisa mendeskripsikan suasana atau perasaan dari karakter yang aku tulis.. mungkin karena pengalaman nulis yang masih minim dan miskin vocab, tapi intinya harus banyak-banyak baca and I am trying my best in doing it. Jadi aku harap kalian ngga turn off sama permasalahan itu ya. I'll try to be better and better :)

Buat para pembaca yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, makasih banget yah. Kalian semua yang bikin aku termotivasi buat nulis dan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik lagi.

Ayo ayo.. di review yah biar next chapter bisa dateng lebih cepats… HAHAHA

Till then, bye~ 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia tidak menyangka Kim Mingyu akan mengatakan hal gila seperti itu.

Pada awalnya Wonwoo agak takut untuk masuk kantor. Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan kemarin itu memang sangat gegabah, ia tidak seharusnya pergi bertemu nenek Mingyu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jadi, ia berpikir kalau ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan mengingat reaksi Mingyu tadi malam.

Tapi… siapa sangka Kim Mingyu malah mengajaknya menikah.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Tanya Mingyu balik.

Tidak. Mingyu tidak sedang bercanda dan Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Wajah Mingyu benar-benar terlihat serius.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Nenekku ingin kita menikah" Jawab Mingyu dengan jujur.

"Yang benar saja? Pernikahan itu bukanlah hal yang sepele Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak bisa menikahi orang lain hanya karena nenekmu menginginkannya"

"Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri hingga anakmu lahir"

Wonwoo tertegun ketika mendengar itu. Tunggu dulu. Kim Mingyu mengajaknya menikah hingga sampai anaknya lahir saja?

"Dan setelah itu?"

"Kita bisa bercerai" Jawab Mingyu enteng.

Lelaki dengan mata rubah itu memutar bola matanya tidak percaya, "Lalu anak ini mau diapakan?"

"Nenek yang akan mengurusnya"

Wonwoo seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki di depannya ini seperti menganggap kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah hal yang masuk diakal.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan" Kata Wonwoo, "Kalau kau hanya akan menelantarkannya nanti, lebih baik anak ini tidak usah lahir"

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menelantarkannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia anakku, aku pasti akan membesarkannya"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak setuju dengan ide gila ini. Lagipula kalaupun Mingyu mau mengurusnya, Wonwoo tidak mau mengandung anak ini. Selama 9 bulan ia harus tersiksa, lalu setelah anak ini terlahir, berakhirlah tugasnya. Wonwoo tidak suka ide itu, memangnya ia dianggap apa? Alat pembuat bayi?

Ia tidak habis pikir kalau Kim Mingyu bahkan bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Kim Mingyu benar-benar egois.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau katakan ini bukan ide yang baik. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bagaimana kalau kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan ingin menikahinya? Apa kau yakin orang itu akan menerima anak ini dengan lapang dada? Terlebih karena anak ini terlahir dari laki-laki"

"Urusan itu urusan belakangan, sekarang yang aku mau, kau menikah denganku"

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya, apapun yang Wonwoo katakan seperti tidak didengar oleh Mingyu sama sekali. Mingyu sepertinya sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang Wonwoo katakan tidak akan dapat mengubah pikiran Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Jeon Wonwoo, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menikah denganku, melahirkan anak itu lalu kita bisa bercerai dan kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap semua ini seperti sebuah hal yang begitu mudah?"

"Memang semudah itu"

"Aku tidak mau" Ulang Wonwoo, "Mungkin bagimu semua itu adalah hal yang mudah. Tentu saja, karena aku yang mengandung, bukan kau. Aku tidak mau anak ini. Aku tidak mau menyiksa diriku dengan keberadaannya"

Mingyu memang keras kepala tapi begitu juga Wonwoo, ia tidak akan pernah setuju dengan hal gila ini. Wonwoo tidak bisa berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maafkan aku karena egois, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Kata Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerja Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau apa yang ia katakan itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Ia mengajak Wonwoo untuk menikah hanya karena nenek menginginkannya, karena nenek ingin cicit, tapi ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo sama sekali. Sebetulnya Kim Mingyu juga sempat berpikiran untuk benar-benar menikahi Wonwoo tapi hal itu jelas saja mustahil karena mereka berdua bukan gay. Lagipula mereka masih muda, masih banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Kim Mingyu bisa mengerti kenapa Wonwoo menolak ide ini…

Tapi… ia sendiri harus bagaimana?

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada neneknya?

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia harus menyerahkan surat itu sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Permasalahan ini sudah terlalu rumit dan kalau anak ini tidak ada, maka semuanya bisa kembali normal.

Ketika Wonwoo menyerahkan surat itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah ekspresi kecewa di wajah dokter Kim Heechul. Dokter itu terus menerus menanyakan apakah Wonwoo yakin dengan pilihannya. Mau ditanyakan berapa kali pun, Wonwoo sudah matang dengan keputusannya. Ia akan menggugurkan anak ini.

Setelah berusaha membujuk Wonwoo selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, Dokter Kim menyerah. Ia pun menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk memeriksa kandungan Wonwoo.

Janin. Dokter Kim bilang anaknya sudah bukan embrio lagi. Bahkan kalau Wonwoo mau mungkin ia sudah akan bisa mendengar detak jantung anaknya itu.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah layar yang gelap itu. Ia sebetulnya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya.

Tapi setelah melihat apa yang ada di layar tersebut, hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Ia akan menggugurkan anak ini.

Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar seorang manusia yang kejam.

Tapi… Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?

"Sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah" Kata Dokter Kim setelah ia selesai dengan USGnya.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa melakukan operasi itu, dok?"

"Mungkin minggu depan? Nanti kau akan dihubungi lagi lebih lanjut" Jawab Dokter Kim, "Aku sebetulnya sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan kalian ini"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua"

Dokter Kim hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian berjalan ke meja komputernya dan berfokus untuk beberapa saat sebelum Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara mesin tiba-tiba berbunyi. Suara mesin printer.

"Setidaknya kau harus menyimpan ini" Dokter Kim kemudian menyerahkan satu lembar foto. Foto dari hasil USG yang dilakukan barusan. Foto yang menunjukkan adanya sebuah kehidupan di dalam perut Wonwoo.

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu kalau kau sudah mendapatkan jadwal yang pasti. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau tidak boleh terlalu stress dan harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Masa awal kehamilan bagi lelaki spesial merupakan saat yang paling berat dan berbahaya"

Bak angin lalu, Wonwoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang baru saja Dokter Kim katakan. Kedua mata rubahnya hanya dapat tertuju pada satu lembar foto yang ada di tangannya itu.

Gawat. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran gila muncul di benaknya.

'Tidak Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak boleh mengubah keputusanmu. Kau harus menggugurkan anak ini'

Dengan segera, Wonwoo memasukan foto itu ke dalam tasnya.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak boleh goyah.

Ya, tapi…

Kenapa ada perasaan yang begitu aneh di dalam dadanya?

.

Satu hari, dua hari, Dokter Kim masih belum juga menghubungi Wonwoo.

Jujur saja, ia sangat menantikan panggilan tersebut tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa agak takut. Kalau ia menggugurkan anak ini semuanya benar-benar akan kembali seperti semula, kan?

Hari itu merupakan hari Minggu. Wonwoo yang merupakan 'homebody' memang biasanya selalu berada di rumah saat akhir pekan. Walaupun ia punya pacar, tapi mereka memang jarang sekali pergi kencan. Ditambah dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang mudah lelah ini, ia rasanya hanya ingin berbaring seharian.

Wonwoo sedang membaca buku novel yang baru ia beli ketika ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Siapa yang datang kerumahnya?

Pada awalnya, Wonwoo pikir Minalah yang diam-diam datang tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Ya kalau bukan Mina, mungkin Jihoon.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada tamunya itu.

"Apa kau tidak akan mempersilakan kakakmu ini untuk masuk?" Jeon Yoojin, kakak kedua dari Wonwoo ternyata yang saat ini sedang mengunjunginya.

Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar kakaknya itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartment kecil itu. Wonwoo merasa canggung. Ia memang tidak dekat dengan kakak keduanya ini, jadi, kunjungannya hari ini benar-benar cukup membuat Wonwoo canggung.

"Besok kita akan ada temu keluarga"

Mendengar kabar itu, Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. Ia tidak suka acara kumpul-kumpul keluarga itu. Ia sangat tidak suka. Tidak, ia sangat membencinya.

"Kau datang, kan?" Tanya Yoojin.

"Kalau aku tidak datang bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo balik, berharap kalau ia memang tidak perlu datang.

"Sebetulnya aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak datang. Kau tahu apa yang biasa para orang tua lakukan saat kumpul-kumpul seperti itu. Aku kasihan padamu" Yoojin berkata dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar. Ia seperti sedang mencibir Wonwoo. Tapi memang gaya bicara Yoojin seperti ini, jadi Wonwoo sudah terbiasa.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak datang maka eomma akan lebih kehilangan muka. Jadi kau harus datang. Mendengarkan bibi-bibi saling memamerkan keberhasilan anak mereka satu-persatu terkadang menyenangkan.. namun juga memuakkan" Yoojin memutar matanya malas sambil mengingat hal-hal apa yang biasa mereka perbincangkan, "Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya kau bisa bilang kalau kau sekarang sudah jadi anak magang? Yaa… walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan"

Wonwoo mendecak kesal. Ia malas sekali pergi ke pertemuan itu.

Yoojin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo. Si pemilik rumah hanya dapat mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Joohyun unnie bilang kalau ia ingin melihat tempat tinggalmu sekarang" Yoojin kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto di dalam kamar Wonwoo.

"Minggu depan ia akan pulang ke Korea"

Wajah Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika mendengar nama kakak tertuanya. Ia seakan terlihat begitu antusias ketika mendengar kalau noonanya akan kembali ke Korea. Berbeda dengan Yoojin, Joohyun adalah seorang kakak yang sangat hangat dan baik. Joohyun akan selalu membela Wonwoo ketika ia diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan oleh orang lain.

"Hei, kau punya gunting?" Tanya Yoojin setelah ia selesai memotret kamar Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Untuk menggunting, duh" Yoojin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku mau memotong tag harga dari baju yang baru aku beli"

"Oh… Sebentar" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil gunting yang ia ingat betul kemarin ia pakai untuk menggunting plastik cemilan.

"Nih-"

"Jeon Wonwoo" Panggil Yoojin, "Ini… apa?"

Dagu Wonwoo terjatuh ketika ia melihat kalau foto USG yang sempat ia lupakan keberadaannya itu sekarang sudah ada di tangan noonanya. Wonwoo membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin sekali mengatai dirinya sendiri karena menaruh benda itu sembarangan.

Melihat adik lelakinya itu hanya terdiam Yoojin berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Pacarmu hamil?" Tanya Yoojin sebelum matanya jatuh pada perut Wonwoo, "…Atau kau yang hamil?"

Wonwoo masih saja terdiam. Matanya hanya terpaku pada lantai kamarnya.

"Jawab aku, Wonwoo"

"Noona…" Mulai Wonwoo, "Itu milikku"

"Tapi…" Yoojin kembali melihat kepada foto di tangannya itu. Jadi janin ini ada di dalam perut Wonwoo? Jadi adik lelakinya itu memang sedang mengandung?

"Aku pikir kau bukan gay" Entah itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, karena memang yang keluarga Wonwoo tahu selama ini, Wonwoo tidak belok.

"Tunggu sampai eomma dan appa tahu" Imbuhnya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Apa noonanya akan melapor kepada orang tua mereka?

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka"

"Tapi mereka harus tahu, Wonwoo"

"Aku mohon, noona" Suara Wonwoo terdengar seperti ia sedang sangat ketakutan, "Mereka tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan menggugurkan anak ini"

"Apa? Apa kau sudah gila, Jeon Wonwoo? Kau akan menggugurkannya?!"

"Aku sudah pergi ke dokter, aku hanya perlu menunggu jadwal operasi"

"Apa pacarmu juga setuju?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Ia belum tahu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku adalah lelaki spesial. Aku tidak mau ia tahu" Bohong Wonwoo. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, maka harga dirinya akan jatuh. Selama ini keluarganya sudah menganggapnya bukan seperti manusia biasa, ia seperti memiliki derajat yang lebih rendah dibanding mereka semua. Kalau mereka tahu Wonwoo melakukan one night stand dan hamil, ia pasti bisa menjadi bahan perbicangan, bahan ejekan, bahan cacian, Ia tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Kau harus bicarakan dulu dengannya"

"Aku tidak mau, noona" Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu kecil, "Lagipula kalau eomoni dan abeoji tahu bagaimana? Mereka pasti akan sangat marah. Juga bagaimana kalau keluarga yang lain tahu?"

Wonwoo meraih tangan Yoojin dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku mohon noona, aku akan menggugurkan anak ini dan menganggap kalau kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi"

Yoojin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, merasa kalau keputusan yang Wonwoo ambil ini mungkin adalah yang terbaik. Ia sendiri sebagai orang yang tahu betul tentang keadaan keluarga mereka sangat tidak menyarankan Wonwoo untuk memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah sangat sensitif dengan hal itu. Dari dulu mereka akan memastikan kalau Wonwoo tidak menyukai sesama jenis dan yang semua orang tahu memang Wonwoo itu masih suka perempuan.

"Tapi kau sejak kapan belok?"

"Ugh…" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu"

"Jadi kau memang baru mulai belok belum lama ini?"

"Iya"

Sebetulnya Yoojin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahu eomma dan appa"

"Terima kasih noona"

Kalau saja yang berada di depannya ini Joohyun noona, mungkin Wonwoo sudah memelukanya dengan erat, tapi karena Yoojin noona selama ini selalu bersikap cuek dan agak menyebalkan, kata-kata saja sepertinya sudah cukup.

Wonwoo sebetulnya sangat lega ketika noona keduanya ini bilang kalau ia tidak akan memberitahu soal kehamilannya kepada orang tuanya, mengingat dari kecil ia selalu melaporkan apapun. Wonwoo hanya dapat berharap kalau Yoojin benar-benar tidak akan melaporkan hal ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Muntah-muntah di pagi hari sebelum ia pergi ke kantor. Panggilan dari Dokter Kim masih saja tak kunjung datang. Ia pun sempat berpikiran apa Dokter Kim Heechul itu sedang membohonginya atau bagaimana. Memangnya apa yang perlu dipersiapkan hingga memakan waktu selama itu?

"Wonwoo bisa kau belikan kopi?"

Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai mengurutkan dokumen-dokumen sesuai huruf itu sudah disuruh melakukan hal tidak penting lainnya. Wonwoo pun sudah putus asa, ia sudah menerima nasib kalau magangnya kali ini tidak akan bisa mengasah kemampuannya sama sekali. Ia harus menulis apa di surat laporannya nanti. Ugh.

Sebagai anak magang dan orang termuda di divisi itu, Wonwoo memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah membeli dua americano, dua vanilla latte dan satu juice anggur hijau dari Café yang berada pada lantai paling bawah gedung itu, Wonwoo pun segera berjalan ke arah lift. Setelah menunggu sekitar beberapa detik, pintu lift di depannya terbuka. Namun, keberadaan seseorang disana membuat Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Mingyu.

Ya, Kim Mingyu.

"Ugh.. iya" Jawab Wonwoo sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift itu.

"Telat masuk, yah?" Tanya Wonwoo untuk basa-basi karena suasana canggung di dalam sana sudah benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Tidak. Aku harus bertemu dosen tadi"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Jadi Kim Mingyu masih seorang mahasiswa? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjabat sebagi kepala di cabang ini? Juga, kenapa ia bisa masuk sesuka hatinya seperti itu?

Koneksi.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Tch. Memang yang namanya takdir itu tidak adil. Kenapa orang lain bisa terlahir dengan hidup yang begitu nyaman sedangkan Wonwoo tidak?

Pintu lift terbuka ketika hati Wonwoo masih merasa kesal. Ia pun tidak memperdulikan statusnya sebagai anak magang dan melenggang keluar dari lift tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada Mingyu.

Baru pertama kali Kim Mingyu diperlakukan seperti ini.

.

"Wonwoo honey"

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Joy yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dekat ruangan tim kreatif. Joy hari ini mengenakan dress mini berwarna hitam dengan blazer putih yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Seksi. Jujur saja. Wonwoo yang masih bisa dibilang lelaki normal ini menganggap kalau Joy ini selalu mengeluarkan aura sensual. Kalau ternyata sekretaris ini pernah tidur dengan bosnya maka Wonwoo tidak akan heran. Kim Mingyu sepertinya juga merupakan tipe lelaki yang suka bermain-main.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya" Kata Joy.

"Sudah katakan saja"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran ya, honey" Joy mengedipkan matanya sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Jadi aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar... Uhm, mungkin besar… Sebetulnya tidak besar tapi bisa saja dibesar-besarkan"

"Sudah intinya saja"

Joy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku lupa memberikan proposal yang seharusnya kuberikan minggu lalu…"

"Proposal dari timku?" Tanya Wonwoo yang masih membawa titipan kopi di kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau berikan ke bos?" Tanya Joy sambil memperlihatkan satu amplop coklat tebal.

"Ha?" Wonwoo cukup terkejut dan bingung ketika mendengar permintaan Joy ini. Kenapa? Kenapa Wonwoo?

"Selama ini bos tidak pernah memarahimu, kan? Jadi aku pikir kalau kau yang memberikannya maka aku akan selamat"

"Tidak mau" Wonwoo sudah siap untuk kembali ke ruangannya tapi Joy menahannya.

"Ayolah, apa kau tega kalau aku dimarahi?"

"Bukan urusanku" Ya, bukan urusan Wonwoo. Lagipula memangya sejak kapan mereka menjadi cukup dekat hingga Joy bisa-bisanya meminta hal aneh seperti ini.

"Tapi nanti kalau anakku terkejut ketika dimarahi bagaimana?"

"Huh?" Mendengar itu, Mata Wonwoo melihat ke arah sekretaris seksi yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya itu sebelum matanya turun ke perutnya yang memang agak terlihat sedikit buncit itu. Wonwoo baru sadar.

"K-kau hamil?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir ini lemak?!"

Wonwoo tidak percaya. Selama ini Joy masih mengenakan pakaian tipis dan pendek serta high heels. Bukankah ibu hamil biasanya tidak mengenakan pakaian macam itu?

"Anak siapa?" Jujur saja Wonwoo agak sedikit curiga kalau anak di kandungan itu adalah anak Mingyu juga.

"Ya anakku dan suamiku, honey" Jawab Joy dengan nada sangat manis, "Aku mohon berikan proposal ini, ya? Kalau aku dimarahi dengan suara besarnya si bos, nanti anakku bisa terkejut, nanti kalau ia besarnya jadi mudah terkejut bagaimana? Kan kasihan"

"Ya nanti kalau aku dimarahi anakku juga bisa terkejut" Kata Wonwoo tanpa ia sadari.

Joy mengerutkan dahinya, "Hmm?"

"Ugh… Tidak" Wonwoo panik, ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang berbahaya.

"Yasudah tolong berikan ini, ya?" Bujuk Joy.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah" Joy menarik lengan Wonwoo sebelum ia berbisik, "Sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan nomor ponsel si bos"

"Aku tidak butuh" Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya.

"Kenapa tidak butuh? Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kau butuh"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah"

"Hing! Kau tega sekali. Baiklah, biarkan aku yang berikan ini sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, kalau aku dipecat, ini semua bukan salahmu, kok. Kasihan sekali ibu hamil yang masih harus menafkahi keluarga terpaksa kehilangan pekerjaan karena dimarahi"

Wonwoo masih tidak perduli, hatinya itu memang sekeras batu, kalimat apapun yang Joy ucapkan tidak akan mempan. Tapi tentu saja, wanita di depannya ini punya cara sendiri yang bisa membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak.

Dan yah, Wonwoo terpaksa harus menuruti kemauannya karena ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Lagipula yang akan meminta cap dalam surat laporanmu itu aku… kan… yah?"

Menyebalkan.

.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Mingyu dua kali sebelum ia mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Disana, ia melihat Mingyu yang sedang membaca beberapa kertas dengan sangat serius.

"Permisi"

Mingyu menaikkan pandangannya, ia tahu betul suara itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini, pak"

"Pak?" Mingyu mendengus, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku 'Pak'?"

"Karena memang…. Seharusnya?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak memiliki manner dalam hal seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak berbasa-basi ketika meninggalkan lift tadi"

Ugh. Wonwoo benar-benar malas berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Maafkan saya"

"Jadi apa yang mau kau berikan?"

"Proposal"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Proposal apa lagi?"

"Ini untuk tema musim dingin nanti, Pak"

"Dan kau baru menyerahkannya sekarang?"

Wonwoo menelan ludah ketika mendengar nada yang Mingyu gunakan, "Iya"

Mingyu menaruh kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia baca itu di meja sebelum punggungnya bersender pada kursi kulit berwarna hitam.

"Ulah siapa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Siapa yang begitu ceroboh sehingga baru memberikan proposal ini sekarang? Bukannya seharusnya minggu lalu?"

Siapa? Wonwoo harus jawab siapa?

Joy? Tapi kalau Joy akan dimarahi juga sama saja dong. Bukannya alasan Joy menyuruh Wonwoo untuk memberikan proposal ini karena ia takut dimarahi.

Atau divisinya? Tapi divisinya tidak telat kali ini. Tidak mungkin Wonwoo mengatakan kalau ini semua salah timnya. Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka dipecat semua hanya gara-gara hal ini?

"Salahku" Ya, itulah jawaban Wonwoo, "Tadinya mau kuberikan minggu lalu, tapi lupa karena kau mengajakku menikah"

Mingyu yang sebelumnya sudah siap marah merasa kalau seluruh emosinya mereda begitu saja, tidak percaya dengan alasan yang Wonwoo katakan. Bukankah ini sama saja seperti Wonwoo menyalahkan Mingyu?

"Jadi kau lupa karena aku mengajakmu menikah?"

"Ya" Jawab Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Wonwoo yang kemudian dibalas tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali. Hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu memang bukan hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan biasa. Mana ada anak magang yang sebrutal Wonwoo? Kalau orang di depannya ini bukan Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu pasti sudah memastikan kalau anak magang seperti ini tidak akan pernah bisa diterima bekerja di seluruh perusahaannya.

Tapi entah kenapa Kim Mingyu seperti tidak bisa memarahi lelaki di depanny ini.

Dari dulu tidak bisa.

Dan tentu itu sangat aneh.

"Yasudah sana kembali bekerja"

Wonwoo yang sebetulnya sedang menahan nafasnya itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat takut dan cemas. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal semacam ini kepada orang tertinggi di perusahaannya.

Dengan segera, Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan Mingyu. Joy yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar langsung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Ia tidak marah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak"

"Mustahil" Kedua tangan Joy yang tadinya mengenggam tangan Wonwoo sekarang sudah mendarat di kedua pipi Wonwoo, "Terima kasih banyak, kitty"

Wonwoo tersenyum paksa sebelum berusaha untuk menarik tangan Joy menjauh dari pipinya.

"Aku turun, yah"

Joy tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikann tangannya.

"Oh, tunggu Wonwoo!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Nomor yang aku janjikan" Kata Joy sebelum ia menyelipkan sebuah kertas dalam kantong Wonwoo.

"Oh ya.. terima kasih" Kata Wonwoo datar sebelum ia kembali ke ruangannya tanpa menyentuh kertas yang diberikan Joy itu sama sekali.

Nomor Kim Mingyu? Jeon Wonwoo tidak butuh.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan VIP yang sudah dipesan oleh keluarganya. Sebuah ruangan di restoran Korea dengan mesin karaoke dan dua meja bulat besar.

Ugh… Wonwoo harap hanya beberapa orang yang hadir malam itu.

Namun seperti biasa, nasibnya memang tidak pernah baik dalam hal ini. Ketika ia memasuki di ruangan itu, ia pun disapa oleh keluarga yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Semuanya tersenyum begitu hangat dan cerah… tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tahu itu semua tidaklah tulus.

Wonwoo kemudian menyapa seluruh bibi dan pamannya yang duduk bersama pada satu meja sebelum ia berjalan menuju meja bulat lainnya, tempat para sepupu dan kakaknya duduk. Ia hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil kepada kedua orang tuanya. Toh memang mereka tidak pernah dekat selama ini. Wonwoo bahkan sudah tinggal sendirian sejak lulus SMA. Mereka juga jarang sekali menghubunginya. Ia seperti tidak dianggap.

"Hei, Wonwoo"

Jungkook, Yein, Jisoo, somi dan Hyosung.

Lengkap semua sepupu yang hadir hari ini. Menyebalkan.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Jisoo, sepupu yang agak sedikit aneh tapi paling baik menurut Wonwoo.

"Baik" Jawab Wonwoo sambil membalas senyumannya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik juga"

"Jisoo baru saja diterima kerja di perusahaan S" Kata ibu Jisoo dari ujung ruangan dengan suara yang sangat besar karena ingin semuanya mendengar.

Jisoo tersenyum paksa ketika mendengar itu, mukanya juga memerah. Berbeda dengan saudara yang lainnya, Jisoo paling tidak suka dipamerkan seperti ini.

"Hyosung baru saja dilamar oleh pacarnya yang seorang manager bank"

Yak, dengan begitu, dimulailah sesi adu kehebatan anak-anak malam itu. Makanan bahkan belum keluar tapi pembicaraan sudah cukup panas.

"Somi akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Harvard"

Wow.

"Jungkook baru saja diterima di rumah sakit S"

Ohh…

"Yein juga kemarin baru diajak pergi keliling Eropa oleh pacarnya untuk anniversary mereka yang pertama"

Wonwoo mengernyit. Yein ini memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibanggakan dari segi akademis, jadi tentu hal seperti ini yang akan dipamerkan. Tapi bukannya Yein baru lulus SMA tahun ini? Bagaimana mungkin ibunya membiarkannya pergi keliling Eropa dengan pacarnya?!

"Yoojin baru mendapat penghargaan popular award untuk lukisannya" Kata ibu Wonwoo.

Huh? Kenapa noonanya tidak mengatakannya kemarin?

"Kalau Joohyun sih seperti biasa, masih menjadi model. Lagipula suaminya juga sudah mapan jadi ia tidak kerja pun sudah nyaman" Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan dapat cucu?" Tanya ibu Somi.

"Sepertinya mereka masih belum ingin, keduanya sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka"

"Sepertinya bibi akan segera mendapatkan cucu" Ujar Hyosung dengan tiba-tiba.

Semua orang di ruangan itu memberikan perhatiannya kepada Hyosung yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kemarin itu aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan kalian semua tahu apa yang aku lihat?" Kata Hyosung, "Wonwoo bertemu dokter kandungan"

Pada detik itu juga, mata-mata yang tadinya mengarah pada Hyosung dengan serentak melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi ini hanya dapat terdiam di kursinya. Ia tidak berani untuk bertemu pandang dengan keluarganya. Yoojin hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan kalau suasana di ruangan itu mulai menegang.

"Wonwoo…" Panggil ibunya, "Kenapa kau bertemu dokter kandungan?"

"Pacarmu hamil?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Mendengar suara ayahnya yang dingin itu membuat rasa takutnya berlipat.

"Tidak, Wonwoo pergi dengan seorang lelaki"

Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa sepupunya ini begini menyebalkan?!

"Jeon Wonwoo apa maksudnya ini?!" Suara ayahnya sudah menaik, "Jawab!"

"A-" Mulut Wonwoo sudah terbuka karena bentakan itu, tapi ia masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak mau orang lain tahu. Mereka tidak perlu tahu. Ia akan menggugurkan anak ini.

Wajah kedua orang tua Wonwoo terlihat begitu marah namun juga bingung. Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau acara temu keluarga ini akan mempermalukan mereka. Kalau mereka tahu mereka tidak akan mau menghadiri pertemuan bodoh ini.

"Jangan terlalu keras dengannya, bukankah memang sudah takdir kalau lelaki spesial di keluarga kita akan mendapatkan pasangan lelaki juga?" Ibu Jisoo yang juga memang paling baik dan rasional diantara bibinya yang lain mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau bilang kau bukan gay?!"

"Ini juga pacar pertamanya, appa" Yoojin yang sedari tadi hanya dapat diam akhirnya ikut bicara. Ia memang sering bertengkar dengan Wonwoo, tapi ia juga tidak punya hati kalau adiknya itu dimarahi di depan begini banyak orang.

"Kau sudah tahu soal ini?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

Yoojin pasti dimarahi habis-habisan nanti. Kalau ia mengatakannya kemarin, maka orang tua mereka tidak akan malu seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut, tidak enak dilihat para pelayan" dua orang pelayan yang datang dengan makanan sempat menghentikan langkah mereka ketika merasakan suasana yang begitu menegangkan di ruangan tersebut.

Ayah Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

Menikah? Dengan siapa? Kim Mingyu?

"Lebih baik kau cepat menikah dengannya, jangan buat nama baik keluarga kita jauh lebih hancur lagi. Lakukan itu sebelum perutmu terlalu besar"

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Yein.

Wonwoo masih saja terdiam. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Jangan bilang anak ini hasil dari one night stand?" Tanya Jungkook, "Atau ayahnya tidak menginginkannya?"

Wonwoo rasanya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Bukankah Wonwoo biasanya sangat pandai dalam berbohong? Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa begitu sulit?

"Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang Jungkook katakan itu benar?!" Lagi-lagi suara ayahnya menaik.

"Tidak" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

"Tidak" Kali ini Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada yang lebih berani. Ia pun melihat ke mata ayahnya.

"Apa yang Jungkook katakan tidak benar. Aku akan menikah dengan pacarku"

Mendengar jawaban dari anak satu-satunya itu membuat ayah Wonwoo kembali sedikit tenang. Ia mungkin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi bukan?

"Suruh pacarmu kesini"

"Huh?"

"Suruh pacarmu kesini"

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit banget nih meanie nya… tapi kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi di next chapter, kan? Tunggu aja. Hehehe Aku bakal coba bikin lebih cepet yah.. kayaknya ini terlalu slow deh.

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.

Jangan lupa review yah33

cape banget mau nulis notes. ahahaha


	7. Notes

Halo semuanya..

Masih ada yang nungguin FF ini kah?

Bukan update tapi mohon dibaca ya, penting.. hehe

Aku mau tanya, banyak ngga dari kalian yang baca wattpad? aku rasanya pingin pindah kesana karena bisa masukin gambar dan lebih mudah aja untuk update dll dll

Aku niatnya bener-bener pindah kesana dan ga update lagi disini, cuma gimana dengan kalian para reader tersayang? lebih baik aku pos disini juga atau pindah ke wp ajah? Kalau menurutku akan lebih enak baca disana sih karena bisa ada foto juga hehehe

oke, aku tunggu ya jawaban kalian3 setelah ini baru aku akan update ceritanya3

By the way akun wp ku "mymeanie" yaaa, aku udah pos chapter pertama dari Let's Get Married juga disana.. follow ya guys, jangan lupa hehe


End file.
